Letters From The Road
by klucky
Summary: my fav ppl are out on sort of a rode trip and some strange stuff gets to happing. they drive around in a big bus and have all sorts of adventures, think scoobydo with out a dog, or cool van, or drugs, or anything spooky. they also got a baby. bonding time
1. peterkitty

Disclaimer: don't own anything here, the only thing I do have some claim over is my little turtle #359. Touch the perfect little shelled angel and you will pay!  
  
Note: this could go on for a good long while. It will be told mainly in letters/e-mails between the kid mutants moving around (peter, john, rogue, Jamie, Remy, and for the moment Zola/Misty) and the ones staying at the little cabin things (every other x man/woman out there). But the other half will be told in live action, or whatever you call it. Looks way longer then it is.  
  
Subject: good day  
  
From: man-o-steel@mymail.com  
  
To: kit`kat@xmail.com  
  
Date: May 10  
  
Dear Kitty,  
  
How are you doing? Every thing is going along relatively smoothly, there is not so much to report here, just sending you this so you can write back. Did you know there is a spell check on these things? I find it most helpful. I need to go Jamie is currently trying to force Remy into watching Scooby Doo.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Peter  
  
Subject: the heck with that!!  
  
From: kit`kat@xmail.com  
  
To: man-o-steel@mymail.com  
  
Date: May 10  
  
Peter,  
  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO!! Logan told me all about the baby to be. Don't flip, not evey one knows, just a few of us. So what is going on!!??!! You sooooooooooo need to tell me!!!!  
  
Is she starting to show?  
  
Is she starting to get all the symptoms?  
  
Are she and the father still together?  
  
That is the stuff I wanna know!!!!  
  
Not who is watching what movie.  
  
Where are you?? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone here.  
  
Tellmetellmetellmetellme!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How is Jamie felling? Is he alright now being surrounded by 4 new ppl older then him, 3 of which he hardly knows??!??  
  
This is the stuff I need to know,  
  
Kitty  
  
Subject: pardon me?  
  
From: man-o-steel@mymail.com  
  
To: kit`kat@xmail.com  
  
Date: may 11  
  
Dearest Katharine,  
  
I am very sorry that I didn't tell you those things. I was, and still am under very strict rules about what I am aloud to tell you. As you already know, she is pregnant. And so in order of first asked to the last question asked I shall answer your questions.  
  
1) No she is not. As she is only 1 month along it would be very scary if she was. I have heard that they don't start showing until they are in their 4th month. She does now where baggier clothing but I think that is more of her worrying over her appearance then actually not being able to fit into her old clothing.  
  
2) By symptoms I assume you mean morning sickness, mood swings, cramps, and other various aliments then, YES! Mood swings hit the hardest. Any little thing can make her so upset. Not as though it didn't used to be like that. but all the same. And morning sickness as well. As I right this we have pulled over and she is emptying her stomach be hind a bush as I type, even though It is 6 in the evening. Even with all that to plague her she seems so happy, it is starting to creep me out.  
  
3) I will answer this last, as it will take so long.  
  
4) We are currently pulled off the road of interstate 15. But I doubt that helps you much. If you wanted to find us on a map it would be much more helpful to say that we were 15 miles east of Atlanta Georgia. In case you didn't know, wait how could you- I didn't tell you yet, we are headed back to caldicott, apparently to visit her old foster mother. I don't really know why. As she has her mother with us. (Go to end of page to hear more.)  
  
5) Jamie is doing great. We baby him so much I am afraid we shall spoil him rotten. And if I could point out the boy left his home of 11-12 years to go live with a horde of teenagers far older then him. And even though he knew none of them he did adapt. Right now he is playing his game-boy and trying to sing along to the song playing on the radio at the same time.  
  
Did you know that in the song "foolish" said word is not sung, or even stated once? I just now learned that after listing to it 10 time. The radio stations need to get more songs to play. I am beginning to think that that they only have a copy of 5 songs and that they have to play those songs until the station burns down. Which right now is sounding like a good idea.  
  
Right, I mentioned that her mother was here with us. She is. And I do not mean in sprit. As you may or may not know, Mystique is her mother. This leads to some very interesting questions as to the rest of her family, but as I do not have the time, which will be for later. Ask your teacher.  
  
Another thing I doubt you know is that Mystique can turn into a small cat. Now you know where this is going. Her little cat Zola is in fact her mother Mystique. Please do not tell any one. I am sure they will not understand.  
  
Now to finally answer your third question. (3)) YES! And nothing seems able to tear them apart. They haven't been out of the sight of each other for the entire trip. They always sit together, they eat together, and they try to sleep together. Not in that way.  
  
Last night when we had to all sleep in the car those two were curled up together on one of the chairs under his coat. It is so sweet it will give you cavities. It drives the cat lady insane. She tries so hard to keep them apart. But you just know that 5 seconds after she tells them to nock it off that they will be right back at it, except this time they will wait until she is busy or until she had fallen asleep or even they might just no care and completely ignore her.  
  
And as further proof that they will stay together is how overprotective he is. He won't let her do anything, which is incredibly comical. She hates it to.  
  
I'd be sacred out of my mind if I were in his position. He is going to be a father. The mother of said child is very powerful and prone to violence. Her mother is staying with us, and she is much the same. If that isn't enough then there is the fact that we shall continue to tease him to the ends of the earth about all of the afore mentioned items.  
  
Poor guy. Oh dear, Mystique is now trying to rip the boy's ears off. All he did was start to kiss her neck a little. Need to try and end this senseless violence. And get the wheel back from john before he kills us all.  
  
P.S. did you know that you have 45 punctuation marks and only 16 sentences? Just thought I should point that out.  
  
Hi to all you lucky ppl out there who don't stay up to 3 AM for no apparent reason! Thank the lord almighty that it is a Saturday night. Next chapter should be well, not-in-letter-form. If this really sucks then you can review and tell me to stick with normal stuff. Please excuse all spelling errors, if you know what I am trying to get at then its ok. My hands went numb. ::nods off:: 6 hours later- ::yawn:: ouch.  
  
Klucky. Harm not the turtle! 


	2. time to visit friends, break stuff, buy ...

Disclaimer: :: blank looks:: you expect me to own something here? I don't even own the computer I'm typing at.  
  
Note: look out for this, if you don't review it will come back out of the monitor and eat you into it. And that is a fate worse then death. Be warned of slight slash hinted at the middle/end part.  
  
"Peter!" screamed Jamie.  
  
"Fer the love of gawd will ya please take the wheel from john before he kills us all!" yelled rogue.  
  
"Rabbit.deer.sub Mini compact sports car. midget and man in disturbing bathing suit. raccoon." Remy continued to list off all the thing john had run over so far.  
  
"Oh come on mates, I'm not that bad!" shouted john over the roar of the engine.  
  
"Granny in walker, no wait, she's back up. duck. moose." he hadn't been a little out of it ever since Zola had knocked him upside the head. ".Turtle."  
  
At that moment peter put down his lap top and picked up john out of the drivers seat, even though now no one was driving they still hit less furry woodland critters. Peter then threw john into the back seat where he crashed into Remy. Both boys hit their heads on the edge of the car and fell unconscious.  
  
"Peter," said rogue, "please tell me you didn't do that on purpose." She was starting to get really mad, they new this by the fact she said it so calmly. Peter didn't say a word, even if those long talked about powers didn't come like the boss had said he still didn't want to make her mad. The other two occupants of the car leapt into action. Zola dragged the two unconscious boys into the back part of the jeep where she watched them to make sure they didn't fall off. Jamie sat down beside her.  
  
Using his ultra powered cuteness he said, "hey it's ok. He didn't mean to, they'd be fine. Let's turn on the radio," he reached up and turned the radio to the one working station that seemed to exist around there. Sum 41's "fat lip" poured out o f the speakers.  
  
~I don't want  
  
To waste my time  
  
And become a  
  
Casualty of society  
  
I'll never fall in line  
  
Become a victim  
  
Of your conformity  
  
And back down~  
  
Mother nature soon swung her moods around again this time hitting the jackpot. She started to relax a little and become defiantly happier.  
  
"Ah the wonders of music, eh beb?" he muttered as he came to. The second blow to the head seemed to nock some sense back into him. He rubbed his head where it had hit the car.  
  
"Oh yeah," said john as he to awoke, "that will be one bloody big bruise in the morning." He paused to listen to the last few notes of the song, "damn, I really like this song too."  
  
John and Remy made no effort to get back in the seats of the car. A few moments latter, and several groans about how much aspirin they needed, a new song started up. "Braid my hair" by Mario.  
  
"Turn it off!" screeched most of the occupants of the car. Zola, as she hadn't ever head it before just screamed, not knowing the horror of the song past the bad opening. An order was executed in record time for the first time ever.  
  
"Rogue buckle you seat belt!" snapped Remy, as the immediate danger of the song was over, "you never know."  
  
"Ya don't have yours on," she reminded him shortly.  
  
"True but, your da one wit' da baby," he countered.  
  
She glared but didn't take his advice. "We're here anyway," she said. They drove up the long driveway to a large country styled house. [AN:I have no idea what the house looks like. If u have a pic use that.]  
  
A woman was standing on the porch obviously waiting for them. She was clearly blind given the cane and sunglasses she wore despite the rapidly approaching night. She smiled as the teens and animals all jumped out of the car.  
  
" Good day all," she said in a warm but stiff voice, she gave the impression of a nice woman you wouldn't ever want to cross, "Allerdyce and Lebeau, the aspirin is in the third drawer from the left in the hall way. Rasputin, please do wipe your feet before you come in. Madox, I must insist that you no touch the spiky dark red plant, its teething at the moment." She then walked calmly back into her house. Rogue and Raven followed. [Yup, she's back in a human form again.]  
  
"Ok, what in the bloody hell was that?" asked john. He remained siting on the edge of the car until peter pulled him off it.  
  
"What a strange family she has," muttered peter as he walked into the house. The other three were behind him, he *did* however remember to whip his feet on the welcome mat and found a large amount of filth. "Echk!"  
  
"No wonder the femm is so screwed up, imagine commin' up wit' her around," Remy gave an irrepressible shudder at the thought.  
  
Jamie shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't like the sound of a big spiky plant, especially one that he was warned not to touch.  
  
"So that's all then," said Raven. The boys walked in just in time to hear that.  
  
"The heck you mean "that's all?" you haven't been in here for more then a minuet!" shouted Jamie. The other three nodded in agreement. Rogue slid off the counter to stand by him.  
  
She pinched his cheek in an overly cliché motion, as though he were a small child, "ain't they cute when their naive?" she asked. The other two women laughed at them. They just stood there with slightly red faces.  
  
Rogue turned back to her seat and eyed a very large plant, it was dark red and very spiky. Jamie guessed it was what he was supposed to not touch. "Ah really gotta say this thing turned out great. When Ah left the Venomous Tentacula was just a little seedling. No its~" she smacked one of the feelers away from her arm,~ "teething, she muttered."  
  
Suddenly it seemed to get Jamie's sent and it sent its creepers out toward him. Jamie ran out of the room with john at his heals, things were just to damn strange for him.  
  
"That is every one but me," said peter, "all of what you said seemed to have a purpose to every one but me."  
  
"Look down," said Irene, "now tell me why."  
  
He was standing on a very important looking rug. Very old looking and definitely very expensive.  
  
"Oh, I understand now," he then walked off.  
  
"Ah yes, this should be fun for you my dear," said Irene, she seemed very amused by what raven was about to say.  
  
"What was that?" asked raven, "anyway I was just about to say that I don't think I will come with you, it just wouldn't work."  
  
"Must no cheer, must not cheer," rogue muttered, but just loud enough so that they heard, all three laughed again.  
  
"All the same, I _do_ expect you to be more responsible in the future, this really wasn't smart of you," snapped raven.  
  
"Oh well, what's done is done, should Ah expect you for a visit anytime soon?" rogue asked.  
  
"Yes, in 7 months, if you think I would leave you to be in _their_ care for that time then you are either insane and really mean," said raven.  
  
"Wrong, Ah'm both, can we stay here for the night?" she asked Irene, "its to late out ta keep driving."  
  
"Of course, tell them that for me please, you know where the rooms are?" said Irene, ignoring the glare she was getting from raven.  
  
"And NO sharing bedrooms!" shouted raven to her retreating back.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
As she stepped into the shower she thought about what had been happening. The first mystery was why raven, yes she was her mother but still, was being so nice. She had tried to kill her on several occasions. And according to kitty blown up the mansion. Perhaps it was the guilt, the guilt of having three children grow up to be messed up or close to it all because of her. Or maybe she was just really bored.  
  
The second mystery was why rogue didn't get mad at her being around after she did all the afor mentioned things. Maybe it was because she knew that she was her best friend. Yeah, she did know it was raven all along, who else would try to be friends with her right? Well it didn't matter. She helped and was good to have around some of the time, just not when she was trying to stop them from committing any and all kinds PDA.  
  
The third was why she didn't resent the baby. Most people do right? For the girl it means they had to drop out of school, and then raise a child. She didn't need to go to school, not really. She had all those people in her head and half of them are geniuses that seem to get no greater kick out of life then telling her the answer to a question. She even tried to be nice to them. Some nights when she couldn't sleep she had given control to some one else so she could get some rest. Now she was getting off track, the real question that haunted her was this- would she be alive with out the child? Surly the answer was no. The x men would have found her eventually, and if she wasn't worried about it's safety, well she might have not given up at all. Just fought to the death. And if she did have the sense to give up, that week was the most miserable in her life. She NEEDED to be around these people, she just had to be. At least Remy wasn't mad at her for having it, funny that the men tend to blame the women. Instead he acted excited. Nervous yes, but excited none the less. He had made her life a little difficult lately, always bugging her to put on her seat belt, or to eat something healthy, or to eat something, or just be safe in general, she wondered how long it would take for him to get over it.  
  
Speaking of him, there was a sudden, but still soft, nock at the door. She steeped carefully out of the shower and raped herself in a towel, she then put her soaking hair in a towel and threw on a bathrobe, just in case it wasn't him.  
  
Before she could even open the door properly she had someone's arms around her and said persons lips on hers. He was leaning on her so heavily that she had to sit on the toilet seat as not to fall over.  
  
"Oh god," he muttered, "Mon dieu,"  
  
"Whets wrong," she asked, he had broken off the kiss, though still sitting on her lap, and closed his eyes and grabbed his head. He kept muttering to himself, something about it being an accident and never needing to see that again, least that was she translated. He was so disturbed he couldn't keep a language down for the whole time.  
  
"What's wrong, you cant let me help ya if ya don't tell me what's wrong," she said annoyed.  
  
"All Remy can say is he wishes he had a steak knife right now," he out his head down on the crock of her neck and whimpered.  
  
"Did ya see them -" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" he all but sobbed.  
  
"Ya should have known," she said. She knew it must have been bad, he had gone back to referring to himself in third person again. Something must be bad. Then she understood, what else could freak him out so bad.  
  
He stopped kissing her neck long enough to stutter, "thought dey would want ta be in private or summat."  
  
"Well they probably hadn't seen each other for a year or so, why would they care. Do you think we should warm peter and john and Jamie?" she asked.  
  
"naw, dere all asleep. Oh god dis sucks, I think I need to go gore my eyes out-" he was getting a little better she noticed, he had stopped the ever annoying third person.  
  
"Can Ah help ya feel better?" she asked. He nodded and they fell asleep on the tiles of the bathroom.  
  
The only memory any of them had was of raven turning to Jamie and saying, "you must help me out here ok? When ever you see them so much as hugging hit them with this," she handed him a large stuffed baseball bat.  
  
The whole group fell down laughing.  
  
"This one here is one of the favorite of many stars. it has room for five people to sleep and a bathroom, it also has another room that serves as a dinning room," said the car salesman. he didn't think that they would actually buy anything but then they showed him suitcase full of cash. now he was full out trying to make the sale.  
  
"I don't know," muttered the blond one.  
  
"yeah, what if our li'l Jamie trips?" asked the girl. He ignored the stupidity of the question. What would they need? A rotten first aid center?!?  
  
"well, if you need a bigger model then try this one," said Joe the sales man as he showed them a huge bus. "it has room for eight and also has a kitchen and a shower."  
  
They all walked in. there were 4 bunk bed type things set into the walls of the buss, two on each side. The very rich children all nodded in agreement. The smallest started to get really excited.  
  
"I call top bunk!" he shouted and climbed in to one of the beds.  
  
"Ah think Ah'l just take this one," muttered the girl as she sat down on a bottom bunk.  
  
"hey Remy, could you go pay the man, we got to claim beds mate," said the blond one. The one with brown hair walked out to the jeep. Joe followed him.  
  
"hey kid, it really isn't any of my business but how did you get enough money to buy these things, the last customer I got was Match Box 20, and your defiantly not like them." Said Joe.  
  
"won a huge settlement, one of dem was abused by a priest so the parents sewed da hell out of da Vatican. Literally."  
  
"oh," said Joe, "so sorry."  
  
"not all dat bad, we got a load of money." He paid Joe and moved the last of their stuff into the Bus.  
  
"Hey Peter, here's your bag, and we need ta go shopping soon, dere is no food here," said Remy.  
  
"you do have a point," said john, "Jamie come with me," he dragged Jamie out the door before anyone could stop him.  
  
"ok, so who gets to drive first?" asked Remy.  
  
Sorry it took me so long. School was murder. And for the last half-hour there was a roach crawling around this room. It took me so long too finally work up the never to kill it and now I don't know where it is. Tell me if there is anything you want me to put in. (I did have to put in that little part about Irene and raven. Sorry if I scared anyone.)  
  
Klucky 


	3. letter from somebody, barfing, late nigh...

Disclaimer: ::duh::  
  
Note: in letter format again. But only for a little comic relief. Then we have more pointless stuff.  
  
To man-o-steel@mymail.com, card*king@aol.com, fire+flyer@popmail.com and many^man@mymail.com  
  
From: canes'nshades@newmail.com  
  
Subject: do's and don'ts  
  
Hello all, I did have to make sure you all got this, for you sake don't tell rogue about it, she might make a seen, yes I do know she would kill, or at lest maim, any one who told her about this letter.  
  
Said letter is going to help you survive the next seven months.  
  
Things to say to a pregnant woman:  
  
Here, make a list of all the things you want me to get at the grocery store.  
  
Things NOT to say to a pregnant woman:  
  
Ew, I'm not getting that! That's gross!  
  
Things to say to a pregnant woman:  
  
Do you need help with that?  
  
Things to say to a pregnant woman:  
  
Dang, you look like a whale  
  
Get your own ice cream!  
  
Sorry honey I just finished off the last bag of Oreo's  
  
For the last time I don't care about morning sickness, I got to the bathroom first!  
  
I hope this helps to prolong your life span, I see you doing great things,  
  
Irene  
  
PS pretty good typing skills if I don't say so myself, considering I cant see the keyboard.  
  
Jamie closed his laptop. Unfortunately this wonderful advice had come just a little too late. But it wasn't that bad, they had managed to get johns head back on in the end.  
  
It was 9 PM and most of them were trying to get ready for bed. Peter had been driving for the last few hours and it was deiced he needed a rest. But there was no where to pull over, they had to keep going. Jamie was to little, john to reckless and rogue was getting so sick she couldn't stay behind the wheel for more then a minuet. So the only one left was Remy, but he had yet to be woken up.  
  
"wake up already!" shouted john. For good measure he pounded on the door, the door between living room, bedroom, and bathroom were all sound proof so someone could get some sleep during the day with other people talking, but if you wanted to you could make yourself heard.  
  
He mush have been out of the realm of the conscious, because when he finally managed to walk out he was still warring slippers, not bunny slippers, just those cheep ones you get on air planes.  
  
"are you ok with this mate?" asked john.  
  
"sure," Remy said, "not a problem, jus' gotta drive till a motel or something pops up. Dis wont be dat hard."  
  
"Alright then, here's the wheel," said peter. He stood up, stretched then went strait off to bed.  
  
John turned on the coffeepot. God knows he would need it. He then went to bed too, he was way happy he got the top bunk. He had to fight off three Jamies who didn't understand that each person only got one bed, no wait. That didn't come out right.  
  
The last up was Jamie. And he didn't even really go to sleep. Anyway at 10:30 (still with no motel in sight) rogue walked in. with out a word, as he didn't trust himself not to say something stupid, Jamie got up and walked back into the bedroom. There, instead of going to bed, he leaned up against the cracked open door to see what was going on.  
  
All Jamie saw was that rogue sat down next to Remy in his chair. He put one arm around her and drove with the other. They just sort of sat there in silence. Rogue looked properly exhausted. She leaned up against his chest and her eyes drooped. With in ten seconds Remy leaned down to kiss her softly.  
  
Then he had to swerve to miss the deer.  
  
Jamie leaned back against the door to shut it, and smirked.  
  
They had been banned from all forms of PDA; including hugging, kissing, cute names, and those whack love notes; at least in front of the other boys in the group. They didn't need to see that, they were all way too immature. Or a little to mature, depends on when you catch them. That rule made anything almost impossible. As there was NO privacy on this god forsaken bus. But they always found a way, so no one felt bad, as though they were breaking up the couple.  
  
Jamie had very little to break up, even if he was Zola's personal assistant on the matter.  
  
A few minuets he got to bored and decided to go watch the rest of his movie.  
  
Wild Wild West.  
  
[30 minuets later]  
  
"hey rogue," asked Jamie.  
  
"what?"  
  
"would they really do that? I mean hang him?" asked Jamie. The events of the movie were a little strange to him, so he wanted to ask someone who might understand.  
  
"first off, don't do that anywhere, next no Ah don't think we woulda hanged him, maybe shot him. But he would defiantly get himself killed."  
  
"really?" he asked.  
  
"hell yeah," said Remy, "if you should learn anything from dis movie its don't do dat."  
  
"and you can cut a southerner in half and we'll still come back with a massive giant robot spider thing and find a way to take over the _WORLD_!"  
  
"he just wanted to take over the United States," said Jamie.  
  
"oh, sorry 'bout that. So hard to separate them, every one seems ta want ta take over the world," she muttered.  
  
"yeah I know, for once the eeeeeeeee-vil bad guy doesn't want the world, he just wants a country," said Jamie.  
  
"hell, he even decides ta share it wit' some of da other countries. Nice guy, to bad he had ta go kill all of dose people, or else he coulda been well liked."  
  
"hey Remy, I think rogue fell asleep," said Jamie.  
  
"really?" he asked looking interested. He looked down. She was indeed out like a light smashed by a sludge hammer.  
  
"should we leave her here when the movie's over?" asked Jamie.  
  
"naw, she gets put down now," he pulled out a marker, "but first we have a bit o' fun." He took off the lid and drew little smiley faces and hearts on her face.  
  
"my, my you do like to live dangerously don't you?" asked Jamie, his friend was insane. Their kid would be some kind of psycho killer when it grew up.  
  
"what?" he dragged out the word and tried to look innocent, "it is washable." He then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder careful not to shake her up to much.  
  
"when she wakes up she is gunna kill you," said Jamie  
  
"she wont kill me," said Remy, he had just lay her down on her bed. She didn't wake up thank god, but rolled over.  
  
"why do you say that?" asked Jamie.  
  
They looked at each other and then Jamie said "oh."  
  
Sorry it took so long, and was so short. And pointless. It was longer, but so awful it made me barf. Unfortunately, all over my key board. And I haven't been able to get on FF.net for a while. Sorry. Sorry to that the addressee were so madly lame, the bast ii could type as half my keys were covered In puke. I found that list at some web site. I forgot where it was but it was linked to something like lyrics.com. yeah.  
  
Klucky 


	4. thanksgiving a new letter, dinner, footb...

Disclaimer: I thought I said I would stop doing these, as I already sated it was unnecessary. I only told u I don't own them 30, 40 times.  
  
Note: sorry I skipped some time, I wanted to do a holiday thing really bad. Sorry to that I won't do the address thing, it gets super annoying. Believe it or not I did try hard on this chapter. I gave it decent plot and it isn't pointless yea! The ending sets up one hell of a lot. I felt I have to make it up to you reader people. God bless all of you! 'speshaly Panther Nesmith and evolutionary spider for being the only ones to review chapter 3. And JADEOBLUE for writing that killer story. danks  
  
In place of foot/end note- I found that quote on some web site. I thought it was really funny. If you have any name you would like to submit to the jury you are more then encouraged. If it can be shortened and sounds cool its gold. It wouldn't hurt if it were loosely French to. Just as the parenting thing. And yes, I am feeling evil today.  
  
To kitty from Peter:  
  
Where are you? You have not written back to me in almost 2 months. Has your computer been malfunctioning? Or has it been confiscated for "fraternizing with the enemy"?  
  
I hope you are ok.  
  
As you know Rogue stopped fitting into her clothes months ago. We still have not taken her to a shop to get something that fits. (Half because she hates full length dresses, and half because none of us will let her go.)  
  
So now she has taken to wearing our clothes. This isn't so much a problem as we leave our things all over the place. We have not done wash in several weeks because even if you think it is to dirty to wear someone else will wear it.  
  
This leads to some interesting conversations, I can tell you.  
  
Thanksgiving is tomorrow and we don't even have a turkey yet. I don't think many of them are to very excited about it, but you never know.  
  
I just wanted to wish you a happy holiday and hope that you are getting treated well.  
  
Please write back soon, I want to know that you are safe,  
  
Peter  
  
Peter set down his laptop and sighed. Remy walked over.  
  
"Hey, don't worry homme, she's ok, jus' a bit to busy maybe," he said.  
  
"Hope your right," responded peter, he had hoped he and kitty were good friends. But now. he wasn't sure. What if she had stared to think like the others in her unit?  
  
"Ok, so you guys are gunna go watch foot ball, even though none of you can stand it?" asked Rogue bewildered.  
  
"That's the plan," said john as he shoveled in a fist full of M&M's.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's what guys do on thanksgiving. We stuff ourselves silly and watch jerks on steroids throw a ball around. Its tradition." Said john.  
  
"And get your shoes off the table," said peter glaring at her.  
  
"These ain' my shoes, they're yours," she said smiling up at him from her seat at the table.  
  
"Then get my shoes off the table, that sound strange," peter muttered as he went into the backroom. [AN: where the TV is.]  
  
"Are all of you goin'?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Yup," said Jamie. He and Remy walked back into the TV room.  
  
Rogue picked up the phone, "yes hello, can you deliver it now? Good Ah'm at."  
  
Two hours later the boys were clue less. They had no idea who had won, or even who was playing. They didn't understand whom it could take 20 minuets for the last 30 seconds of the game to play out. And they also didn't understand where that great smell was coming from.  
  
Then they walked into the bedroom the smell only got stronger.  
  
"What in da hell is dat?" asked Remy. Peter shrugged and john sniffed the air.  
  
"Don't know, but I want to find out," said john. Jamie led the way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen/dinning room/ driving room. [AN: they had parked the car, don't worry.] There were about 8 tin trays full of turkey day goodies like turkey, duh, and potatoes, and gravy and corn and some kind of sweet potatoes thing.  
  
They were shocked.  
  
Rogue put down the book she was reading, HG Well's "the invisible man" and looked up at them.  
  
"Did you make all this?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Hell no. Saw an ad yesterday about it and Ah just had to go check it out," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"You left the bus without one of us with you?" asked Remy angrily. He was still thinking that she should be protected in her somewhat delicate condition, but all the others knew she could still kick ass if she wanted to. Thank god she didn't feel she had to all that much.  
  
"He this looks good, I wonder if you could go and ask how they made these sweet potatoes things, they look great." Said john as he scooped about a forth of the potatoes into his plastic throw away plate.  
  
"Oh, Ah made those," she said as she found a bookmark for her book.  
  
"Really? How?" asked John.  
  
"Just put 'em in a blender and added nuts and cinnamon and sugar and other stuff that's really bad for you and clogs yer arteries and stuff," she said innocently.  
  
"Great!" shouted john and Jamie. The younger lunged for the spoon and filled his plate.  
  
"Who wants to crave the turkey?" asked peter.  
  
"You can," said Remy.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked peter.  
  
"Hell ya! When was da last time you saw me do it? Never."  
  
"Ok," said peter as he found the biggest knife and fork he could to carve the bird.  
  
"Hey peter? How many legs does it have?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Two of course. What did you think?" asked peter.  
  
"Well, when I went to order it I asked if they could give me a four legged one. That way it would be way more fun to eat, as the legs are the favorites of everyone but you. So once I asked it this guy wrote it down and Ah went, "hey! Ah was jus kidding! You don't need to mutate it!" It wouldn'ta been that hard fer him ta sew on an extra pair o' legs onto it." She said. The boys all laughed. All except John who was currently shoving his face with the sweet potatoes.  
  
By the time everyone had gotten their plates filled the subject had turned to what people had done on the various stops at various cites on their not-quite-as-the-crow-flies trip to California.  
  
".So then I accidentally dissed the Alamo in front of these die hard Texans and they gave me a black eye." Said Jamie, "nothing that bad." This had happened in the 2 days they spent in Dallas. They had been told Jamie "just didn't want to talk about it" as such they assumed the worst and left the state.  
  
"What was the rumor I heard that you two went to visit the guild in our little stop in New Orleans? I'd like to know how that went mates." Said John. To his surprise Remy fell off of his chair and proceeded to laugh his head off at the memory.  
  
"Shut up! It wasn't that funny," said rouge in desperation. She was way pink around the ears, as it was the only spot not covered by white paste.  
  
"Y-y-yes it w-w-w-w-w-w-w-"  
  
"Out with it!"  
  
"Was!!!" he laughed.  
  
"Ok, no I have to know what went on," said peter looking at them smiling.  
  
"Ok, we did go. The first time- yes we did have to go twice- Ah was standing by the door and just as it was opening, this tree frog comes along- ya know the kind with sticky feet and slimy skin?- like Ah was saying it was there an it jumped on my shoulder right as jean-Luc opened the door. Ah jumped and screamed. Remy jumped and screamed. And Jean-Luc jumps and screams. He slams the door and Remy laughs his head off," she said. She looked down and blushed. The boys all laughed some more.  
  
Now Remy decided he would come to her rescue- sorta- and finish the story.  
  
"So then we go back ta da bus so she can changer her shirt and I can continue to laugh my head off. Tink' maybe you were at a movie dat night. Can't quite remember. Anyway, we go back and it took a lot of knocking before he would open the door this time. But when he did- BLAH!!!" he made a large gesture to indicate puking, "all over! We're talkin' massive vomitation!" now john was laughing so hard it was a wonder he didn't wet himself.  
  
"Ah did manage to miss his face. But Ah hit him dead in the sweater. The thing was Ah didn't feel all that sick. Jus' sorta "*where* did that come from?" then he went and laughed his head off and we went upstairs to change again and the meeting went ok from their. Except for the fact that he teased us all the nightlong. And both of 'em kept bursting into laughs. He hasn't let me live it down sense." She muttered blushing all the more.  
  
"Which one?" asked john.  
  
"Both of 'um" she said.  
  
"it's a good ting' ya didn't hit tanta mattie [sp?] you woulda hit her squar in the face." Said remy.  
  
"naw, might a missed. Warning, warning, target missed." Said Rogue.  
  
"So that's why you were wearing a different shirt that night.." muttered peter.  
  
"Why homme? What did ya tink' we did?" said Remy smirking. Peter blushed.  
  
"Speaking of that, when did you guys get "the talk?" asked john. He was going to make peter blush as much as he could for daring to be a decent modest person. "Jamie, you first."  
  
"I actually had to get to the institute first. My parents were all into "if they don't know they wont do it" so I over heard bobby talking to Jubes one time and I didn't know what they were talking about so I went and asked the first adult I came to. And that happened to be Logan." At this point in time the intire group sans Jamie keeled over in their seats to laugh some more. "So yeah, I had to get my "facts of life talk" from Logan. The man can stay calm fighting somebody but her sure broke a sweat as soon as I asked that question." Jamie laughed at the memory of Logan's antiperspirant forced to work overtime.  
  
"Logan? Calm? Not on yer life," said Rogue happily.  
  
"Just checking. Logan is the ~?" asked john.  
  
"Da one wit' da claws, AKA ~" said Remy.  
  
"~ My over protective surrogate father." Finished Rogue. "and Gawd that sounds so funny. Wish Ah was there. That would have been great."  
  
"ok, Rogue your turn. And I hope this isn't to bad," said john in between tears of laughter.  
  
"ok, but only cuz you asked. 7 years old, three in the morning, life scaring, living room, given by Ilene. There Ah said it," she said.  
  
"ouch, could you elaborate more?" asked peter.  
  
"no, you really don't want me ta," she said.  
  
"oh but we do," said john.  
  
"fine! Ah wake up, go down stairs ta get a drink of water so Ah see Ilene practically making out with some girl, scream my head off and run back upstairs. She follows and explains that she was NOT about to get eaten by the other girl. But it was just as bad." She gave a convulsive shiver.  
  
"now that's disturbing," muttered john.  
  
"and I would think she would be more careful with young and impressionable minds around," said peter.  
  
"she's not" said both Remy and Rogue at the same time. Both twitched a little.  
  
"ooooooookkkkkkkk," said Jamie, "not gunna ask."  
  
"I close this questioning due to extreme, um, wrong ness," said peter.  
  
John nodded fervently behind him.  
  
"good, cuz dis coulda gotten ugly," said Remy.  
  
Jamie's drink flew out of his mouth. But the most of it came out his nose.  
  
"ahhhhhh! It burns!!!" he cried. The others keeled over for the countless time that night.  
  
"god Jamie, get that cup out of here. Nasty," said john.  
  
"ow," said Rogue suddenly.  
  
The boys fell silent.  
  
"what kind of ow?" asked Remy cautiously.  
  
"oh, not that kind of ow, jus' its kickin' a little. Ow, there it goes again. Ow, violent little thing," she said.  
  
"cool! Its really moving.?" Jamie asked. He crawled over and put his ear to her stomach. He pulled his head back "yipe! It don't like me much."  
  
"naw, probably just that god awful stuff you keep drinking," said john.  
  
"agreed. Club soda is disgusting," said peter.  
  
"deal with it," she said, she took another sip. The others gagged.  
  
"so do you guys have any names picked out?" asked peter as he tried to break the silence.  
  
"nope," shrugged Remy. "tink' I'll let you do dat."  
  
"cool, summat that can be shortened. Like a weird name that can be shortened into something usual. Guess it depends on if it's a girl or a boy. And if we could put something related to ozzy in it Ah would so love it."  
  
"wow, this has got to be my favorite thanksgiving ever," said Jamie.  
  
They all raised their glasses in a toast.  
  
"to selling out!"  
  
"no never selling out!"  
  
"to selling out only when absolutely necessary!"  
  
"there you go!"  
  
At that moment a drunk driver slammed into their bus. 


	5. Dr L's great plan, recovery, Stephanie a...

Disclaimer: y I still do these I don't know, but I do.  
  
Note: Ha Ha! I think I may have scared a few people. I was wondering if anyone was paying attention to it. Yea! Look out for a few OC's in this chapter. They won't come back I promise. Well, all but one will come back. sorry. Tsk tsk, you should know I don't like to kill charters. This chapter helps set up what they will be doing for the next month or so. Much love to the three ppl that reviewed the last one. ::sniff:: u guys r the best.  
  
"What happened here chief?" asked Lt. Binkly.  
  
"Standard DUI, but with a bit of a twist," answered chief Fenwehkel.  
  
"And the twist would be?" asked Lt. Binkly. He knew the chief wasn't really paying attention. It was one in the morning and the only thing on the chief's mind was his wife. But he was the one that had to do the paper work and he didn't want to have to guess at it.  
  
"Wha? Oh, man by the name of Rob Niquest takes his daughter Stephanie out to eat, gets drunk, drives home, smashes into the bus, kills himself, injures some of the occupants of the bus and his daughter calls in 3 hours latter to report the accident," said chief Fenwehkel. He didn't seem to care all that much.  
  
"Oh, why did she wait so long?" asked Lt. Binkly.  
  
"She had to wake up, and then according to her, work up the courage to take the cell phone from her father's dead body," answered chief Fenwehkel.  
  
"Oh, what is the twist again? That no one but the drunk got killed?" asked Lt. Binkly.  
  
"All of the survivors were mutants," replied chief Fenwehkel. Well that explained why he didn't care about them too much.  
  
"How bad were their injures?" asked Lt. Binkly. He, unlike the chief, did care about mutants. His own precious little nephew was one. He could see through envelopes to see what was on the inside. Useless, but it did show up in his DNA.  
  
"Don't know, go ask a medic," came the short reply from chief Fenwehkel.  
  
And so he did. Ah yes, Jeff Tompson, he recognized him from the emergency workers dinner last week.  
  
"Tompson? What condition do we have on the survivors?" asked Lt. Binkly.  
  
"Worst is 20 year old male, he's got a concussion and should be out for a while. [peter, if I messed up his age. Hey, it has been almost a year.] 19-year-old male with a broken left leg [Remy]. 17-year-old male with sprained right wrist and bruised rib [john]. 13-year-old male with burn on left arm and gash needing stitches over his left eye [Jamie]. For some reason very little damage was done to the vehicle. Don't see why, oh, do you want me to give you a print out of it? Meet me at the hospital in an hour and I'll give you the official documents," said Tompson.  
  
"Wait, I heard about a girl in the car? How is she?" asked Lt. Binkly.  
  
"Wha? Oh yeah, I skipped the girls. 17 year old in the car has lung damage and slight head trauma. The girl in the bus ~" Tompson was cut short.  
  
"Hang on! There was a girl in the bus?" said Lt. Binkly in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, 16 year old female. Broken right arm, no apparent damage to the baby ~" again Tompson was cut short.  
  
"She was pregnant?" asked Binkly shocked.  
  
"Yes. Miracle the baby wasn't hurt. She's about 8 months in. she only has a broken arm and gashes on her shoulder and over her right ear," said Tompson, "would you like a ride back to the hospital? Climb in, there's space in the last one. On the phone the girl said that there were a bunch of little boys running around. We brought a few extra, come on, we don't want to miss it."  
  
The two men climbed in the back of the rescue vehicle. Inside Lt. Binkly listened to the dispatch.  
  
". 20-year old breathing steady heart beat.. 12-year-old male asks for friends.. 17-year-old girl passed out again.. 12 year old was bumped and we now have 4 12 year olds.. 19 year old asks for friends.." And on it went until Lt. Binkly finally got to the hospital. He got his paper work and then turned to Tompson.  
  
"Do me a favor will ya?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," said Tompson.  
  
"Keep me informed on these kids. Tell me if there is anything I can do to help you, or them. Don't let anything happen to them ok?" said Lt. Binkly.  
  
"That's really not my area, but sure, I'll tell you how they're doing," said Tompson.  
  
"Thanks man," said Lt. Binkly as he left to go do his paper work.  
  
Stephanie opened her eyes. She was in a softly lit hospital room. She was still wearing her old jeans and blouse. She tried to sit up but couldn't. her head hurt and it even hurt to breath. Plus she had a bunch of wires and needles and sensors stuck to her.  
  
"Well this sucks," she said out loud.  
  
She heard a slight groan. Over to her left lay a girl not much younger then her. On her face there was a big gash with dried blood all around it. She was either very fat, which didn't seem likely as her arms and face were thin, or she was pregnant. The girl next to her groaned again and tried to sit up. She then cried out and laid back down.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! What the hell is your name and what's wrong with you?" Called Stephanie a little louder then she should have. It wasn't very tactful but she couldn't find another way to put it. She wasn't in the mood to pick her words like mom always told her to.  
  
The girl turned her head and looked at her. "my name's rogue. An' Ah ain't all that sure what's wrong with me. But my arm hurts like hell and Ah know Ah got some cuts. Ow. Who are you an' what are ya in for?"  
  
"Hang on a sec, rogue? What kinda half assed name is that?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know. People jus' call me it," she looked around, "where are the boys?" she asked. This time more to herself then to Stephanie.  
  
"Oh-Kay. Anyway my names Stephanie. My head hurts and I cant breath to well. Any idea how you got hurt? All I remember is I was out for dinner with my dad. Then he hit something, then I woke up and saw him dead. I screamed like hell for a minuet. Then I called 911. I must have passed out after that. F***, this really hurts," said Stephanie.  
  
"Well, Ah was sittin' with the boys and all of the sudan sommat crashed inta us and Ah got stuck under summat, don't remember to well. Ah do remember callin' to the boys ta see it they were all right. Most of 'um answered, but not peter. Ah think he passed out. An' then the ambulances came and somebody got whatever it was offa me an' all I remember saying was "don't touch me, don't touch me." They musta thought Ah was outta my head. Ah bet your dad musta crashed inta us. Sorry he died." Said rogue.  
  
"Why do you talk so damn funny?" asked Stephanie. Again her not tactfulness came through.  
  
"Why don't ya come down home with me this Christmas and we see who talks funny then?" snapped rogue. She then closed her eyes and hummed to herself.  
  
"Sorry I was so rude. And don't be sorry about my dad. He was way drunk. The only reason I let him drive is I didn't think anyone would be on the rode. And I didn't think he would crash. Plus there was this guy giving me the creeps. Who's peter?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"He's onea my friends. The oldest of us all. There's also john, Remy, and Jamie- the littlest."  
  
"Looks like he wont be the littlest for long. Shiiiiiiiiiiiit, I am so sorry. That was so rude," said Stephanie. For once she was she was REALLY ashamed of saying the wrong thing.  
  
"Hey no prob. The other week some weirdo actually put his ear to my stomach. Remy almost punched his lights out," said rouge. She closed her eyes.  
  
"So he's the. father?" asked Stephanie. Anyone else would have shut up but not Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah. The guy didn't even ask either. Just walked up, kneeled down and pressed his ear to my stomach. Some people are strange," said rogue smirking at the memory.  
  
"Agreed. And you are to, what is up with your hair? Did you join a cult that worships skunks? Oh, that was a little rude to ya think?" said Stephanie. She blushed a little.  
  
"Yes it was. Ah don't know what happened. Its jus' always been like this. Now if ya don't mind, Ah'm really tired. If you could let me go to sleep Ah would very much appreciate it."  
  
"Sure. I'll be quite. How ~" before she could finish her question rogue had fallen asleep. "Now that's tired." She muttered.  
  
Stephanie lay there totally consumed by gilt. Her dad had caused all this. And she hadn't stopped him. She was just about to go into a storm of curses when she heard something out side the door. Her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you in.. I don't care if you are the father, only family members can come in.. No I don't think that counts.. Oh hello doctor.. Alright come on it," the door swung open. A doctor in his late thirties came in followed by a boy about 19 with his left leg in a cast hobbled over to rogue's bed with crutches.  
  
The doctor was about to say something by the bent down and kissed his girlfriend for a good 20 seconds. The doctor looking distinctly bothered just adjusted his collar and coughed to get their attention.  
  
"Yes excuse me. My name is Dr. Lopen and I noticed that you were all mutants." Said Dr. Lopen.  
  
"No kiddin'," muttered the boy Stephanie assumed to be Remy.  
  
"You're a mutant to?" asked rogue looking at Stephanie, "what do you do?"  
  
"Nothing special, if I try really hard I can change the colors of stuff. It only comes in handy when I want to keep my clothes in fashion," said Stephanie, "what do you do."  
  
"I can charge stuff so it blows up," said Remy.  
  
"Ah take other peoples power," said rogue.  
  
Two boys walked in. both had bandages on their arms. The younger had one on his face too. The older blond one had his chest rapped up in bandages. Stephanie couldn't help but notice how cute he was.  
  
The little one seemed to get what was going on, "my name is Jamie and I can make lotsa me!"  
  
The blond spoke next, "my name is john and I control fire. Who are you?" he asked pointing to Stephanie.  
  
"Stephanie, I change colors of all kinds of shit," she answered.  
  
"Just our luck mates!" said john suddenly, "rogue is put in a room with the one person that curses more then she does!" all of the boys laughed. Rogue had to smile a little. Dr. Lopen desperately tried to regain order.  
  
"Ok, good. Now that you all know each other, I have a great idea that could help to advance the science of medicine. As you all remember, there was a sports drink made not to long ago. It had ver negative effects on all mutants that drank it. This got me thinking: what if some medicines had the same effect? What if they had just gotten some life threatening decease and a medication is prescribed only to end up disrupting their DNA and killing them? I have long wanted to test some basic, heavily used medications on mutants to determine the side effects against the side effects received by humans. However I could not find any mutants on which to test my theories. If we gave you small amounts under controlled supervision, to make sure nothing went wrong, we could make sure none of our medicines are harmful," said Dr. Lopen shifting nervously.  
  
"Why didn't you ask peter with the rest of us?" asked john hotly.  
  
"peter? Oh yes, he is still unconscious."  
  
"WHAT!!??!!" yelled 4 of the 5 mutants.  
  
"yes, he has been out sense we picked him up." Said Dr. Lopen. Both rogue and Stephanie shifted nervously. Stephanie because it was all her fault and rogue because she thought she had zapped him.  
  
"where was he found?" asked Remy, he knew what that look on her face meant.  
  
"he was over to the front of the bus, he had hit his head on a tree stump. No lasting damage, but he will be out for a while. Now, back on topic. What do you think? Would you like to test the drugs and possibly save the lives of hundreds of mutants?" asked Dr. Lopen.  
  
Remy was the only one that spoke, "if we did how long would we have to stay here for?"  
  
"a month or so. It depends on if there are any complications or not, but I wouldn't let peter or rogue go until then anyway. You girl," he tapped the edge of rogue's bed, "are much to fragile to move."  
  
"resentment," she muttered.  
  
All of the kids grouped together.  
  
Remy was left to give the answer. "we agree, but Jamie and rogue cant do it. Both of them aren't aloud to use most medications anyway."  
  
"wonderful!!" cried Dr. Lopen. Jamie put his hands over his ears and whimpered. Loud noises made him feel like his head would explode. He figured it was just the painkiller he was given starting to wear off.  
  
"come here," said rogue softly, she stretched out his lungs and hugged him.  
  
"I must see to my other patients and go ready today's test substances," muttered Dr. Lopen as he walked out the door. Once out of earshot he yelled, "all right! Nobel Prize here I come!!"  
  
in walked a nurse. "hello, I work for Dr. L. my name is Suzie, here are a few items you might like to have back," she handed then some of their under clothes and socks, some of their books and a few CD's, "Lt. Binkly sent these over from your bus, he was informed that you would be staying here for a while. He also sends his apologias to you Ms. Niquest, for going through you things to get these items."  
  
"tell him no problem, 'Suzie' are we aloud to leave at all?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"all or you boys can, there is nothing stopping you. You can to Ms. Niquest, but you my dear must stay in bed. At the very least in this room and you are forbidden from doing anything strenuous," said Suzie the nurse.  
  
"damn," muttered rogue. Jamie hugged her tighter.  
  
The nurse walked out.  
  
John and Jamie, who had to share a room, went back to said room for some rest. Stephanie laid back down, her head didn't hurt as much now. Rogue sat back up, this time succeeding, and hugged Remy. He pecked her on the cheek before going back to the room he had to share with the unconscious peter.  
  
"well this sure has been one hell of a day," muttered Stephanie sleepily.  
  
"and its only 6 in the morning too," whispered rogue. Both girls fell asleep with in seconds.  
  
What do you think? Not many people seem to be reviewing. Oh well, not like you can stop me! I think its more that I'm a spoiled brat then anything. Double thanks to those of you that do/did. Much appreciated. I am afraid that Dr. L, Nurse Suzie, Stephanie and Lt. Binkly will be around for a while. I don't know how long but would a hospital be the same with out doctors and nurses and rogue needs a girl to share a room with (do they have co-ed hospital rooms? I don't think so) and Binkly is, well, he's there. Even though I hate OC's so very badly, so they wont get as much screen time as this ever again. (if anyone cares, Suzie has frizzy blond hair and Stephanie curly brown) R/R please! Don't make me beg. It isn't pretty.  
  
Klucky. 


	6. fun things to do this should give you a ...

Note: for once I didn't put the disclaimer in. I have enough to last a lifetime. And sorry about all the confusing stuff. I hope you can still understand it. And there is absolutely NO capitalization where there doesn't have to be. And I promise I will never whine to much again. Thanks for putting up with me. JadeoBlue- go to http://www.megspace.com/arts/lesli/xmen/fanart.html this site is so completely cool.  
  
And to clear up confusion:  
  
Nurse Suzie: helps girls, bit spastic  
  
Stephanie: teen girl that blabs  
  
Dr. Lopen: the doctor  
  
Lt. Binkly: cop, mutant sympathizer  
  
"Bored, bored, bored, bored," sang Rogue under her breath. She was so out-of-her-mind-ly bored. She had even come up with a little song to the tune of the doom song. Invader zim had just played and she loved gur. Him and gaz, where did they get the design for that show? The sewers?  
  
"Hey! J-Low, shut the hell up will ya?" snapped Stephanie.  
  
"If ya don't like it then go out an' leave me ta rot in the boredom. And don't you dare compare me to some crappy wanna be who couldn't sing to save her life," said Rogue calmly, still humming.  
  
"Harsh. But I think I will, but I do need to go get my daily does of that friggin' crap. Oh he Doc!" said Stephanie.  
  
"Yes, here is you pill for today. Tell me if you feel anything different, you know the drill," said the good doctor. He stopped to check rogue's stats. They weren't that bad. "Your doing ok, but you still can't go anywhere."  
  
"God damn," she said. She then went back to signing the bored song.  
  
"I gotta get out of here," muttered Stephanie. She passed Remy down the hall.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" he asked.  
  
"I frankly don't have a friggin' clue," she said back.  
  
"John an' Jamie are down in da lunch room. Tink' dey have a bit of a plot goin'. Might be some fun," he said.  
  
"Um cool. Thanks, Ps; your girls going to die of boredom soon. And um, where the hell is the lunch room?" she asked.  
  
"Down the hall and three doors to da left. You shouldn' be able ta miss it. Pretty obvious, and watch out. Da boys got demselves a video camera and dey seem hell bent on causing some trouble."  
  
"Cool," said Stephanie. She continued down the hall, privately thanking her lucky stars that she got out before the couple had a chance to meet. When they were together it was so sugary sweet it made her gag. She just couldn't stand it.  
  
The best parts of the visits she had to sit through in the 3 days she had stayed in the room to see, were undoubtedly when she got all mad at him. Stuff got thrown across the room and she even learned a few new words. It was fun.  
  
She sat down on the chair next to Jamie.  
  
"Hey steph, do you feel like helping us on our little mission?" asked Jamie.  
  
"What would that mission be?" she asked the smiling pair of mutants.  
  
"To kill two birds with one stone," said john.  
  
"And what would those two birds be?"  
  
"To entertain our poor bed stricken friend. As well as the rest of the hospital, and to use this list I found" john brandished a piece of computer print off labeled "fun things to do."  
  
"I'll be the camera person," said Jamie, "to bad we couldn't set up hidden cameras all over the place."  
  
"Who said we cant?" asked john, "follow me. We do our first ep. In the lift, then we have ta get more creative."  
  
The three of them rushed off to go set up.  
  
Rogue lay back down. She was still bored as hell. She had been left all alone over three hours ago. Apparently the TV only showed three shows a day. Past a closed circuit channel on all the operations going on in the building and another one that was used to call doctors to the rooms they needed to be at. As you can expect it was useless. If a doctor had enough free time to watch TV then he wasn't a very good doctor. Besides, what would he have to do? Be expecting a message in order to be watching the channel in the first place.  
  
Suddenly a voice came over the intercom, "would all patients in need of some fun please turn the TV's, and yes that does include those stupid things in the waiting rooms, to channel 3 please. No, not channel 2, no one is getting a triple bypass that is so special we had to share, but do get prepared to laugh your butts off.. NOW!" there was the dull *click* that always ended the transmissions and even rogue could here the up roar of patients and staff going into an up roar.  
  
"What tha? What could be so entertaining about doctors calling themselves? Oh well, Ah AM bored."  
  
She clicked on the TV and turned it up. John's smiling face shown back at her.  
  
[On the screen in script mode, sorta.]  
  
John: g'day all! Welcome to the first episode of "fun things to do" here we will make fun of our selves, those around us, and a few unsuspecting people. And YES Dr. Lopen, we do have permission to do this.  
  
Jamie: my name is Jamie, this is john, this is Stephanie (but I always call her steph, it bugs her) ::giggle:: and our cameraman, well, when we aren't using the ones that stick to the walls and stuff, um? Where was I? Yes, his name is Remy. Yea lets get this started.  
  
Stephanie: as you may or may no know. And I sure as [bleep] didn't, there are over thirty stories in this building. And about 4 elevators in all. Can you just taste the [bleepin] foreshadowing?  
  
[off camera] Remy: Stephanie, nock it off. Dere are kids here!  
  
Stephanie: you!  
  
John: nock it off both of you. Now lets start this off.  
  
[camera goes out into that fuzzy black/white thing. New scene is in an elevator. John is standing by himself.]  
  
two doctors walk in the elevator. They talk to themselves. Something about some kind of Phobia, then john starts to grimace and smack his head. The doctors stair.  
  
"no, NO! darn you, shut up! Would all of you just shut up for one moment?" he continued to smack his head. The doctors stair at him.  
  
"do you need any help there kid?" asked dr. # one.  
  
"no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Get away from me! All of you!!!!" at the next floor opening (2 seconds later) he runs off screen still screaming for them to shut up. The doctors starred at him.  
  
"okay, as I was saying Dr..."  
  
[blitz of screen, now Jamie is standing all-alone]  
  
three people get on the elevator.  
  
"what are you doing here?" asks one of them.  
  
"nuthin'"  
  
3 more people get on. Jamie starts to whistle "it's a small world after all." All of the other occupants look at him.  
  
He doesn't stop. 30 seconds later everyone else is glaring at him.  
  
[Blitz, Stephanie is standing with three people and wearing a huge purse.]  
  
Poor fool #1: so then I said to Billy I said; where did you get those shoes and he said to me, he said~"  
  
Stephanie: ::cracks open her purse and looks inside:: do you guys have enough air in there?  
  
Others: ::stare::  
  
[Blitz, john holding stack of name tags.]  
  
Two others get on.  
  
John: ::hands out stack of name tags:: my name is john. What are your names?  
  
P.F.#1: oh, hello, my name is bill.  
  
P.F#2 :my name is Steve.  
  
John: that's cool. ::he sticks the nametags on all of the people:: (the names are all spelled wrong)  
  
P.F.#2:well isn't that nice of you. But yours is on wrong.  
  
John: ::smiles::  
  
The other two people shrink back until their floor comes up.  
  
[blitz, back to three of them standing around the camera talking to it again.]  
  
john: if you thought that was funny, then you should wait until tomorrow's show! It will be a hoot.  
  
Jamie: yeah, today's show was up here ::motions to half way up the screen:: but tomorrow it will be up here! Not even on the screen! All the way up by this sign.  
  
Stephanie: the reason we couldn't show it is someone tossed us out of the editing place. What was it called again? Oh well.  
  
Jamie: tomorrow we will announce it over the radio as always.  
  
All: keep smiling.  
  
I found this list on the net, and the rest just wrote itself. Yea. This could go on for a while. I know I swore not to give OC's lady to much spot light but I did. Sorry. Ps, its at http://digital.net/~klane/Annoying.html if you want to get some hint of the kooky things they do. I wish I knew who wrote them. So I could thank them. 


	7. the show must go on! and it does and it ...

Melly Jones turned on the TV hanging in her room. She was stuck in the hospital due to complications from her tonsillectomy. It hurt talk, eat, drink and move in general. Not to mention how pissed she was to have to spend Christmas in a hospital for something so stupid as getting her tonsils out. She was however looking forward to today's show.  
  
Over the last few days they had had some really bad ones. All the doctors and patients kept on recognizing the crew and even though they wore masks, or costumes, and even brought in the camera man, they couldn't shake off the fame and hadn't been able to do another elevator gag sense the one where john mewed ever now and then. But then again, peter shooting "chutes away" when ever the elevator went down was a little funny, even if they did recognize him.  
  
Suddenly the intercom went on "yup kids and kiddos, time for "fun things to do! This time we have a really good show planed. Promise."  
  
The TV quite blitzing and Melly saw the familiar sight of the cast members lining up.  
  
[on screen]  
  
john: as you should know, we have had some real problems with people recognizing us, so we did two things.  
  
Jamie: one, we left the hospital.  
  
Stephanie: and we used the best invention of all time:  
  
All: the telephone.  
  
John: So with out any ado, our calls to a few local pizza places with some bright colors and images flashing in the background.  
  
[blitz, shots of ponies dancing around, cut from fantasia. Sound of rinign in the backround]  
  
pizza guy: hello, this is speedy pizza, we get an order we deliver. How may I help you?  
  
John: ok, my call to the pizza company take.. 1! Speed, marker.  
  
PG: sir?  
  
John: yes, I would like a small chese and get over here befor the world is blown up by the alins.  
  
PG: sir? Do you really want me to bring it over?  
  
John: you stupid person! You totally ruined the take! Why cant you stick to the skript?  
  
PG: what skript?  
  
John: CUT!!  
  
[blitz]  
  
  
  
PG: hello, how may I help you?  
  
Jamie: yes, I would like a ::beep of touch tone phone:: with extra ::beep:  
  
PG: sir, could you repeat that?  
  
Jamie: just 'cuz you hit the buttons? No way.  
  
PG: I didn't hit the buttons.  
  
Jamie: like ::beep:: you didn't.  
  
PG: you did it again!  
  
[Blitz]  
  
PG: how can I help you.  
  
Remy: I want a medium sausage, be quick about it.  
  
PG: anything else sir?  
  
Remy: non, and 'member, be never had dis conversation. ::click::  
  
PG: wha? So do you want me to deliver it?  
  
[blitz]  
  
PG: hello how can I help you?  
  
Jamie: yes, I would like an extra l-A-R-G-E pizza with lots of c-h-e- e-s-e, and some m-u-s-h-r-o-o-m-s.  
  
PG: ok, that will be 7. 49, where do you live?  
  
Jamie: that is personal information and I don't feel like telling you! ::click::  
  
[Blitz]  
  
PG: hello, how may I help you today sir?  
  
John: what are you wearing?  
  
PG: um, sir, this is a pizza restaurant. What would you like to order.  
  
John: ::click::  
  
[blitz]  
  
PG: welcome to Pizza hut, can I take your order?  
  
Remy: yes, you may.  
  
PG: ok, what is it?  
  
Remy: I would like a pepperoni pizza with 52 pepperoni slices arranged in a fractal pattern following from an equation you are about to dictate.  
  
PG: .  
  
Remy: are you getting all this down?  
  
Pg: one pepperoni pizza with 52 slices of pepperoni?  
  
Remy: very good, your total is 8.99. Please pull around to the window.  
  
[blitz]  
  
PG: hello, gimmy your order.  
  
John: I would like to lager pepperon"I" please.  
  
PG: k that'll be 12.99.  
  
John: are we aloud to keep the box?  
  
PG: yup.  
  
John: ::sigh of relief:: thank god.  
  
[blitz]  
  
PG: hello, welcome to pizza place. What can I get you.  
  
Stephanie: wait, 'your' pizza place? That's impossible! I'm at pizza place!  
  
PG: I assure you we are pizza place, that's what the sign out front says, and we have to memorize the slogan, "pizza place, the only place for pizza."  
  
Stephanie: ::sob:: do you know what its like to be lied to?  
  
PG: ma'am?  
  
Stephanie: ::click.  
  
[blitz]  
  
PG: welcome to pizza joint. What can I get you?  
  
Jamie: could I see a menu please?  
  
PG: um, no. Your calling by phone, I can't give you a menu.  
  
Jamie: listen pal, do you have 'any' idea what is at steak with this pizza?  
  
PG: ::click::  
  
[blitz]  
  
.  
  
john: yes, I'd like pepperoni and mushroom. Wait, naw, they'd start to fight.  
  
PG: ok, so just pepperoni?  
  
John: yea.  
  
PG: that'll be 9.99.  
  
John: ok, I can pay you when the Hollywood people call back.  
  
[blitz]  
  
pg: what do you want?  
  
Remy: December 24, 2002, 9 o'clock this may be my last entry.  
  
PG: what do you want!  
  
Remy: Master! Master! Put hot sausages on my pizza!  
  
PG: ok.  
  
Remy: what don't you like meltaica?  
  
[blitz]  
  
PG: yes?  
  
Stephanie: Is this pizza place?  
  
PG: yes.  
  
Stephanie: ok then. I want the dominoes megga deal.  
  
PG: but this is pizza place.  
  
Stephanie: I know.  
  
PG: we don't have that deal.  
  
Stephanie: I know.  
  
PG: then what do you want?  
  
Stephanie: I want the dominoes megga deal.  
  
PG: ung!  
  
Stephanie: Fine, I want a large combination. And that's as far as this relationship is going.  
  
[Blitz]  
  
John: hey all, how was that?  
  
Jamie: hope you liked it.  
  
John: so do I, It cost 50 bucks for all the pizza that actually got delivered  
  
All of the sudden Stephanie runs up all out of breath, "guys" she wheezes, "we need you down at the delivery room!!" the others all jerk their heads up and the camera nearly drops.  
  
"What?" shouted all three boys.  
  
'Are you sure?" asked john as he ran down the hall.  
  
"Hey guys, should I keep di camera on or what?" asked Remy.  
  
"Eh, why not. You can go in and the rest of us will wait out in the delivery room with it." Said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, how long do you think we would live if we brought it in there?" asked john.  
  
"Two seconds tops," said Stephanie, "c'mon, the rooms over here."  
  
"Ok, here's da camera," said Remy. The camera changed hands and he dashed into the room to the left of the TV stars.  
  
"Hello, are you expecting a girl or a boy?" asked a very happy looking guy sitting next to John.  
  
"Um, I don't really know mate. My friend is in there and were just all out here, why are you here?" asked john.  
  
"My sister, I'm gunna be an uncle!" the man bounced around a little holding a little stuffed bear with a little white ribbon around its neck he was obviously saving for his soon to be nephew or niece.  
  
"How long does this usually take?" asked Jamie after 10 minuets.  
  
"Oh, I really don't know, it can be anywhere from half an hour to a hole day," said the guy next to them.  
  
"Crap."  
  
[In the delivery room, not on screen. Just thought you would want to know.]  
  
"C'mon, almost there girl. Keep breathing, almost there, good," said the doctor.  
  
"Oh gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawd!" she yelled.  
  
"Jesus filly, let goa my hand," said Remy. He was sure she had broken it by now.  
  
"Spare me," she panted as the contraction passed.  
  
"Alright kids, get ready. This is it," said the doctor.  
  
"One, two, three and PUSH!"  
  
[Waiting room, thirty seconds before]  
  
"What do you mean I cant order pizza for a dead guy? . How about a guy that lives in new England. Awe, the LAST guy let me do it. . Well you can go to hell to." Said Stephanie through her cell phone.  
  
A resounding yell sounded through out the waiting room. Followed closely by a tiny little sob.  
  
"Can we go in now?" asked Jamie.  
  
[Blitz]  
  
"Hello, me again. That's right john, we're sorry we couldn't take you into the delivery room. But after a few near death experiences. well we gave up on that idea. We would like to report that the mutant population has increased by one. One cute little black haired brown eyed pail girl. We might not be able to have a show tomorrow. But if we can get a camera in for the naming discussion then we'll air that. Remember, keep smiling!"  
  
Melly turned off her TV. There were other mutants here?  
  
What do you think? I am *so* sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to do more in-between this chapter and the last, but I wanted the Xmas thing to be to date. And I did want the baby to be born on Xmas eve. Now all I need is a name for her. And be warned I don't want a really typical name, but I do want it to shorten into a typical name. This *wont* be a typical child. Not all powerful, just you can tell who the parents were if you know what I mean.. I think I have one I like. But I would like to hear your suggestions. I a little there will be a lot of OC's because I need a lot of new students. Ops, I shouldn't have said that aloud.  
  
Klucky.  
  
PS, thaks to JADEBLUE and all the others at the J&Q board for being so cool. 


	8. nameing baby and what a strange baby sh...

Hi, I am back. If you didn't already read it, you need to re-read the chapter b4 this 'cuz I added an ending and if you don't you will get so lost.  
  
Melly eagerly turned on her TV. She was feeling much better and wanted to watch the current episode of "fun things to do." She had heard a rumor that they would do a live broadcast of the baby's naming ceremony. There also was a rumor that they didn't know what to name the baby. Still another said they would open up a phone line so people in the hospital could give suggestions for the name. And the final rumor spreading like wild fire was that Elvis, big foot, and the tooth fairy were nurses in the ortho section. All the same Melly was searching the Internet for good name sites. Just in case.  
  
As she looked up names in the o section, if possible she wanted to give a name that had something to do with her favorite performer of all time- ozzy Osborn. She did have a hard time of it.  
  
There aren't many that fit that description.  
  
In all of her searching she almost forgot to turn on the TV and set it to the right channel. Then she almost dropped her camera.  
  
"Sh-shh, don't talk!" she said as she tried to get out of bed. Feeling ill she bent over and barfed in the tin her Christmas chocolates came in. Lucky she had eaten all of them.  
  
"G'day watchers! This is to be one of our few live shows. But I bet you already knew that 'cuz good 'ole Steph can't keep her mouth shut when she has a secret." Said John the camera angle was bouncing around and you could barely hear tell that they were once more in the waiting room.  
  
"Now that the mother has had a chance to clean herself up, and get out of bed for the first time in 'aaaaaaaaaages' as she'd put it, we can finally bring the camera into her room without threat of bodily harm. Oh, and I didn't mean to spill the beans. Honest, it just slipped out!" said Stephanie.  
  
"And as for the ortho nurses," whispered Jamie as he turned the camera to himself, "I swear it's true, on sounds just like him and the other has, well, lets just say he could pass as big foot. Any way, it might not make sense to you viewers, but little 'fill in the blank here' is two days old. We aired the clip yesterday, but it happened the day before, so, awe snap!" he was cut off as the camera obviously fell out of his hands and landed on the floor and fuzzed out.  
  
"JAMIE!" shouted the other two. The camera came back on.  
  
"Sorry! But that is a risk you take with live shows!" snapped Jamie from off screen.  
  
"So here we go. And Jamie, gimmy the [beep] camera NOW!" said john as they walked into the room.  
  
Rogue was sitting next to her sleeping baby's cradle. How the baby was still sleeping is a mystery. She was blasting music from a stereo on the window wall. She sang along with her CD.  
  
"I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes. / I have to turn my head until my darkness goes. / I see a line of cars and they are painted black, / Like flowers and my love, both never to come- oh hi guys!" even the crappy microphone on the camera couldn't block out how well her voice sounded.  
  
"Hello, get bored?" asked john smirking that he had caught her in the act.  
  
"A li'l," she said happily. Apparently no mother can get to mad/embarrassed while looking at her infant child.  
  
"I don't think you should play the music that loud," said Jamie.  
  
"It isn't that loud," said Stephanie, "it's just you and the narrator."  
  
"Yeah, any way, you don't want to wake her do you?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Ok, we can turn it down," she lowered the volume, "but if we turn it off," she turned the music off for a second. The baby woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
She did the baby quieted instantly and cooed happily.  
  
"Oh, she's so cute!" squealed Stephanie.  
  
"Isn't she just?" asked Rogue glowing with pride.  
  
"Would you like to introduce yourself to the camera audience?  
  
"Not like Ah have a choice. Anyway, my name is Rogue. Um, Ah play guitar and, Ah just learned piano, and a whole buncha other things to. Ah like blues, jazz, and mostly heavy metal. My favorite animals include horses, dogs, panthers and birds. Ah don't really like cats too much. But panthers are cool. Ah've got such a screwed up family Ah wont even go there, anyways Ah'm here due to complications from a car crash. They never did tell me what said complications are. anyway, most importantly, Ah'm a mutant with the power to take other people's power from Mississippi. Any more questions?"  
  
"No, that's good." Said john slightly stunned.  
  
"When did you lean piano?" asked Jamie.  
  
"When Ah zapped storm Ah guess. Now, why are ya in here again?" asked Rogue.  
  
"To make all the people out there in TV land laugh," said Jamie.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, this isn't going so well is it?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Nope, let the naming begin!!" Said Jamie.  
  
"Any one got any ideas?" asked Stephanie.  
  
No was the resounding answer. Rogue didn't even answer. She was to busy rocking her baby back to sleep. She was signing a few lines from 'smells like teen spirit'. +Poor kid+ thought Stephanie +she's gunna be so strange when she grows up+  
  
"We could call gambit?" Jamie asked uncertainly.  
  
"What a great idea!" said Stephanie, "Rogue you call him."  
  
Rogue put her daughter back to sleep. Then she picked up the room phone, set it to speaker and dialed his cell phone.  
  
" 'ello?"  
  
"Where the hell are ya?!? You really should be here for this," said Rogue annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Cherie, dat why ya called?"  
  
"No, as your currently missin' the naming thing, and we don't have any idea what to call her," she was cut off by a loud roaring coming out of the phone, "what was that?"  
  
"That was an air plane. At an airport ya know. How about Kimane*? No? Or Ella, Victoria, bonnie?  
  
"Kimane sounds good, and no one appreciates that sort of humor right now Lebeau. Wait, hang on. What the hell are ya doin' at the airport?" asked Rogue suddenly catching on.  
  
"What? Didn't I tell ya? Could'a sworn I told ya."  
  
"Told me what? What are ya doin'!" asked Rogue. Now getting a little scared.  
  
"Pickin' up your mom's," he said, "ah great, here they come. Be back in a sec."  
  
  
  
Haha, sorry, but you know I had to do that. Let's hope he lives through the car ride shall we?  
  
* I don't think I spelled it right, but its this French name I found On the net. And the other names are a play on Gone With The Wind, she [Scarlet] named one girl Ella, and the other Bonnie. Victoria is Bonnie's real middle name. 


	9. supper short comming of the motherinlaws...

Sorry it took me so long.  
  
" When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of bag end announced." rogue trailed on.  
  
"Hello, for those of you who were watching even before Jamie dropped the camera again, causing it to go out for 10 strait minutes"  
  
"Hey, I thought I said it was an accident!" said Jamie annoyed.  
  
"~We were just about to give the little baby here a name, and then the plan was to explain why Stephanie had to go," said john.  
  
".Time wore on for Mr. Baggins but it seemed to have little effect on him. oh wasn't it to do with her mom comin' in from Boston to take her home?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that was it, her mom's what, a dentist up there?" asked Jamie.  
  
"That's what I heard," said john.  
  
"So there back up in mass." Said Jamie.  
  
"And were waiting for Remy and the others to get back here," said john, "as I don't think we will have much peace when they get here, if they all get here alive, we better open up the phone now. Crickey, that sounds whack, open up the phone. What stopped them from calling 20min ago~" brrrrrrrrrrrrrring.  
  
"Yes,. Rebecca hum,. that sounds cool, .oh I see your point.lemme ask," Jamie turned to rogue, who was currently talking about Bilbo's relatives, but before he could say a word to women and a very hassled looking boy walked in.  
  
"Baaa-aa-aaaabby!" squealed raven happily in such a high pitch that the camera lens broke.  
  
Jamie tossed the camera to Remy who set on putting a new lens in it. He looked like he would be scared for life, both ways.  
  
The 4 girls went on in such a manor that they could have been locked in little padded cells in under a second. The three boys were cowering in the corner with the camera pointed at the girls. Lord of the Rings lay forgoten on the tabel.  
  
"I-I-I's sooo scared!" said Jamie in a blare witch style complete with tears.  
  
"We're are recording dis right?" asked Remy, " we ain't just gunna let dis perfect black mail weapon go to waste are we?" he asked.  
  
"No, this is recorded, don't freak," said Jamie. At that moment a doctor walked in to give a quick check up. The room fell silent. The doctor looked at the three women and walked right back out the door.  
  
"Smart guy."  
  
Sorry this is so short, just a little snippet to keep the bunnies happy. Ps, it'll just be K_L for her name, fill in the middle blank. 


	10. the first little bit about peter in god ...

"Ok, so why are we not still in the hospital, I forgot again," said Jamie.  
  
"We left because we are going back to New York," said john.  
  
"Why?" asked Jamie.  
  
"To visit the x men," said john.  
  
".. Why?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I haven't gathered that yet, but why not," said john.  
  
". Ok?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Where else would you like to go?" asked Rogue. She wasn't sure on the idea either.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, why can't we go to California? Or where ever it is we deiced to move?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Oh," said remy suddenly deciding to pop into the conversation, "we decided the bus was nice a 'nuff and we were gunna stay here."  
  
Ten miles away a little 7 year old boy named Geoffrey heard this, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" thanks for the interruption.  
  
"Kidding kidding," said remy. John was laughing his head off at the wheel.  
  
"G-good. Alright, where's Peter?"  
  
"Still out of it, he should get better within a few weeks," said john.  
  
"Good, but not soon enough. When we get there with out him Ktty'll kill us. Look at these! "Oh my dearest how~" hey give that back john!" yelled rouge. She threw here hat at him. Then Kimi started to cry and she was off.  
  
"Alright, anywho, where are the adults?" asked Jamie. John was reading through what appeared to be love letters between kitty and Peter.  
  
"Well, at least one of them is out getting the land for the house ready. Did you know there weren't any castles in California up for sale? We have to build one big enough." John quit talking and nudged remy, who in turn leaned in to read the e-mail. He paled and covered his eyes.  
  
"What is it? Can I read?" asked Jamie.  
  
"No, you'll think it's disgusting." Said john.  
  
"I think it's disgustin'!" shouted remy and he to moved back to the bunk area of the bus.  
  
"Wait, whose driving the buss?" asked Jamie. The two of them look at each other then look at the readers with shock on their faces.  
  
"::Deep breath:: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Grab the wheel!"  
  
Don't panic, Jamie did. And they avoided the convently well-placed cliff.  
  
Peter rolled over. Oh, did that ever hurt. He felt hurt and sore and scratchy, but he got out of bed anyway. He tripped and landed on the remote and his TV snapped on.  
  
No you should know, as it is the only thing that went on at the hospital, and got the name of the hospital in the newspaper so often, "fun things to do" was kept on the air. You should also know peter didn't know this.  
  
He saw two of the most dreaded things in his life. And they were hugging a baby and- and- and *yelling*. Poor peter was so shocked by this he passed back out.  
  
"That was gandalf's mark all right, and the old man~" Rogue continued to read to Kimane, the boys talked together, Remy was safely at the wheel. And they nearly had to duck tape him to get him to stay. He would have much preferred to be reading to his kid.  
  
"I still vote for Ozzrah!" shouted John.  
  
"Well I think Rebecca is a much cooler name," said Jamie.  
  
"'G is for Grand!' they shouted and the old man smiled~"  
  
"No way and you know it!" snapped john.  
  
"Oh really? What makes you think that?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I might be able to win against a Rebecca, but some girl named Ozzrah could kick my ass," said john, Jamie bowed in defeat.  
  
"But neither they, nor any but their oldest elders~"  
  
"But it's such an odd name!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"She'll get teased!"  
  
"And she'll fight back!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"She'll win!" Cried john in victory of the argument.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I win, oh yeah I win!!!! Win win win win win win win win win win win win wiiiiiiiiii-iiiiii-iiiiiiiii-iiiiiiii-iiiii-iiii-I-I-I-n!" john did a little dance to go along with his song.  
  
"God john, cant you do that kind of thing when you're alone?" asked Jamie innocently. John glowered.  
  
"Hey guys, we'll be there soon, get packed up. Heard a few of 'em set up a get together in The City before Jamie could drag us off to Disney world. And I wanted her name to be Samantha!" said Remy as he slowed down.  
  
"And so they made off, feeling that the day of the party would never come." Said rogue before she snapped the book shut.  
  
Reviewers rock, sorry it was so short, surprisingly enough, that is a quote. 


	11. baby shower time! let th madness and hig...

Kitty bounced around the party room/lobby of the hotel. It was in fact a really nice hotel. But they weren't treating it as such at the moment. Kurt was 10 feet over hanging the purple streamers, on the ceiling while hanging by his tail.  
  
It was an interesting site. Most of the new recruits were there. Amara had gotten side trekked at the Jewelry store and never quite made it back. Jubilation was still getting dressed and Sam was trying desperately to get her out. He wasn't doing any good.  
  
Kitty and Kurt were the only senior X Men there, Logan was to supervise. He sat in the corner and mumbled and grumbled about the "flamin' kids". But he didn't fool anyone there. Kitty knew he was about to burst with nerves. And he tried to hide it the only way he knew how, the loner act and getting really drunk. It is true that he wasn't drunk yet but he did have a decent stash of whiskey in his car.  
  
Bobby knew this to. To hide his guilt he stood away sifting though the balloons that the hotel had given them, free of charge. They might be rowdy kids, but they came from money, and the hotel knew this by the 6 extra large suites they currently occupied.  
  
"Hey kitt? Which should we hang up, 'it's a boy' or the 'it's a girl'?" asked bobby. He waved both around for emphasis.  
  
"Just stick with the flower ones and the 'congratulation' ones for now ok. Oh and bobby, if you don't drop those skink bombs right now you are so gunna get it. And if you so much as think of spiking the punch I'll, I'll like phase your liver out!"  
  
Bobby hung his head in mock shame as he hung up the rose covered balloon. Then he tried to shove all thoughts of the whiskey bottle, erm, bottleS that currently lay empty in the bottom of the Dumpster out back. He hoped Logan wouldn't be able to smell them, or the punch. Logan pulled another bottle out of his bag he popped it open and took a swig.  
  
"Please sir, I must ask you not to drink here!" said the snooty clerk.  
  
Logan just looked at the man and he backed down.  
  
"Yes of course sir, now I see your point of view. Would you like some complimtery Wine?" asked the snooty clerk.  
  
"No thanks, these kids are enough fer me," Logan took another swig. The snooty clerk left in a hurry.  
  
All of the sudden: BANG! CRASH! SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!  
  
Then all at the same time Jubilation lee in all her glory ran down the stairs screaming her head off. She only had one earring on and half her make up was smudged. Sam flew down after her, more determined then ever to get her to speed up, and to get her out of the bathroom.  
  
From Behind bobby jumped Logan in attempt to get the liquor back. We all know who will win, but they did manage to break a few things and freeze most of the buffet table.  
  
Kurt's wild last-ditch attempt to get out of the way of a stray ice blast brought him porting almost on top of kitty. He ported again only to land on the buffet table. He just happened to land right next to the one thing bobby tried extra hard not to freeze the punch. It catapulted off the broken table and flew through the air to land on-  
  
Rogue. As she walked in the door in front of two other figures she was covered, from head to foot in the sticky sweet red slime.  
  
The room froze in terror. Kitty felt like crying her party had gone so down hill. To voices rose out of the silence, not in prayer, or singing or an inspirational speech, as other authors would have. But in laughter. Gut churning, eye watering, bone cracking, lung splitting laughter. John and Remy stumbled in bent double in snorts, chortles, gawffas and even a snigger or two.  
  
Kitty starred at her completely sugar coated friend. The red dye dripped of her face and ran in her hair dying the white part pink. She hadn't moved or made a sound yet.  
  
Then she tasted a bit that hung on her hair. Another drop ran down her head and made it all the way to the floor where it became another stain on the carpet that would never e seen by human eyes after the snooty clerk got his say in.  
  
"Shame on you bobby, wine coolers and whiskey should never be mixed! Not in those proportions." Everyone looked at bobby. He just shrugged.  
  
"Kurt, could you go get me a towel or somthin?" asked rogue as she tried to ring out her hair. A few drops splattered out and stained the previously clean carpet.  
  
Kurt ported up to one of the rooms to get a towel. All the others (sans Remy and john who still couldn't get up, and Logan who was eyeing the baby bassinet) ran forward and said stuff like, "I am soooooo sorry!" "It was an accident" "please don't hurt me!" the counted to crowd until rogue shook her hair out and coated them all in the spiked beyond belief punch.  
  
The two boys nearly died laughing.  
  
Logan walked past the boys in hysterics to get an even closer look at the baby bassinet.  
  
"It's a girl?" he grunted.  
  
"Course, you ever read a story where Ah have a boy?" asked rogue as she re-rung out her hair.  
  
"Nope," Logan picked up the baby (which was now a month old) (it's a long drive from Denver to NYC, and it didn't help that they stopped at every book sighing [rogue] movie theater [Remy] concert, except N*STINK, [john] and theme park [Jamie]. Not to mention all the times they had to pull over for diapers.  
  
The X-Girls (those that currently lived at the ranch) crowded round Logan to get a good look at the 'the cute little schnookums' Thanks goes out to Kitty for the quote. But Logan growled, popped a claw, and gave them a look that said quite plainly 'gimmi another minute or I'll rip yer head off.'  
  
"And wit' dat, the torch has been passed. Let's jus' hope we can pry him away from Kim long enough to go home," said Remy, "OW! Hey!" he said as rogue hit his arm.  
  
"And let's also hope he doesn't come back with us - ow bloody hell woman! Must you hit so hard? But really, think about it, when Petey wakes up we're screwed. Or not screwed as the case may be- owey!! Hey not fair, you both cants gang up on me! But anyway he'll be through the roof when he finds out he missed Kimi's birth, or get to leave the hospital for that long, or get so see his little kitty," said John, he still was rubbing his arm.  
  
"Ain't she and lance still goin' out?" asked rogue. She threw a sidelong glance at kitty. She was currently trying to get Kimane out of Rahena's grasp. She wasn't succeeding. Not at all. And Logan was on the way.  
  
"Um, Ah gotta go get cleaned up." She held up her hair. It all clumped together and would not part, "um, hey Logan, could Ah get a key please? . Great."  
  
Ten minuets later all hell had broken loose. Rogue had come back down stairs to see everyone playing a game of 'baby-ball' with her daughter and her tow friends acting like sports commentators.  
  
But life had gone back to normal when the snooty clerk came in and told them all to politely to shut up. Then they all went back to hating him instead.  
  
Twenty minuets, three bottles, 24 cusswords, 4 bursts of laughter, two lectures from the snooty clerk and more gossip then I could ever fit in one chapter later. There were some new guests.  
  
"oh hello jean. What are you doing here?" asked bobby. He was glad he put up two hidden cameras. If this got ugly he would send it in to AFV.  
  
"just wanted to say hi."  
  
"X made ya come didn't he?" asked John.  
  
Jean didn't say anything, but rogue did, "right in one Johnny."  
  
Jean glared. Jubilee handed Kim to jean, "would you like to hold her?"  
  
Jean took the baby. "blah!" said Kimane as she threw up all over Jean's shirt.  
  
"you disgusting little brat! I'm out of here!" jean bolted out the door. Rogue grabbed Kimane and whispered, "good girl."  
  
"hey, didn't she die a while ago?" asked Remy.  
  
"well yeah but this is jean ya know," said Sam.  
  
The conversation went back to pets and who's dog could eat who and who's dog got a butterfly stuck up his nose and so on.  
  
What do you guys think? Jean torture? Check. Baby cuteness? Check. Bobby coolness? Check. And an innocent bystander. Checkedy check. By the by, do tell me what you think. I need to know it.  
  
PS sorry the last one was so hard to understand. And Panther Nesmith there is indeed a quote for everything in the entire world. 


	12. LATE night dinners, fun with food, and i...

"Hey guys, that was the best display of artful negotiation Ah ever saw. NOT!!!" shouted Rogue. The X men had asked them to stay but they had declined. They used every excuse they could think of: A) "we'd love to, but we just haaaaaaave to get back because peter could wake up any day now." B) "We really have to get moving toward California." C) "If Amara calls Kim "little bitty kimy-wimmy one more time she'll need therapy till she's 30".  
  
They weren't going to stay the night of anything but Rogue was still miffed that they had to go to brunch the next day. She didn't care if the sun rose the next day; she would be asleep anyway. And she really didn't want to go in some big collective group anyway.  
  
"What?" stretched John, "being with you old team will make you appreciate us more."  
  
"Promise me ya wont bail on me or forget ta pick me up after ok?"  
  
Silence. Neither boy spoke; even Kim sensed the importance and stopped giggling.  
  
"Damn, now we cant take Kimi an' make for de cost," said Remy. Rogue scowled.  
  
"Well, we all admire your fashion sense at least," snickered John.  
  
"Some how Rogue managed to glare daggers at the both of them. She was currently wearing Johns 'Lumber Jack Song' tea shirt and a pair of Remy's wrinkled to death black jeans. They were all wrinkled because before the FIRST punch incident and even after the second they were stuffed on accident in Kim's baby bag and used there after for padding the breakable bottles. A passer by would have been able to think many dirty thoughts about the three of them.  
  
"Hey guys, can we stop for dinner?" asked john. His stomach rumbled.  
  
"Its 3 AM, where would we go?" asked Remy.  
  
"And why din'tcha eat at the party?" asked rogue.  
  
"Why did all of you just ask questions?" asked a passer by, as he thought dirty thoughts about the three of them.  
  
..  
  
"Cuz kitty made it," said john.  
  
"Oh." "Kay." Baby like coo. "Makes sense."  
  
?  
  
10 minuets later John was ordering food at a suprisingly nice restart. Kind of like a Denny's, but there were people n there who weren't wasted of tired, and they actually had to talk to the waitress. Kimane had eaten her inter bottle and was currently asleep. John was arguing with said waitress over how done was done, he like his food fried to a crisp.  
  
"Gawd," yawned rogue, "the first thing Ah want ta do when AH get home is crawl inta bed and not get out for a week," she leaned her head against Remy's shoulder. He tried to bury his head in her hair.  
  
"Same here," Rogue looked up at his smirking face and punched his arm, blushing hotly. "Must be more tired then I thought, first time ya din' break my arm."  
  
"Can you believe they didn't have any hamburgers? At least they had pizza," said john leaning in toward the table to join the discussion for the first time. The subject quickly was changed without John even knowing it.  
  
"Don' comment, don' comment, just look at the floor and don' comment. " said Remy. He looked toward the sky. The waitress had left her order book on his head and John seemed not to notice. They weren't about to tell him either.  
  
"Ok, I'm done now," said john. And Rogue was extremely glad of this. He had been the only one of the three mutants who was still eating, as I've said before, Rogue was extremely tired and wanted nothing more then to go to bed.  
  
"Look! More coffee! " Rogue groaned and leaned way back in her chair as John downed his fifth glass of coffee in the last 10 minuets. Kim was still asleep, thank god, all they needed right now was a crying baby. Remy was flat out asleep on the table next to his slice of mushroom pizza. Rogue was looking really annoyed, so annoyed in fact that when her cell phone rang she yelled into the receiver.  
  
"WHA- oh hey Jamie," needles to say no one can stay mad at Jamie, not for long, "Why are you still up? ... Then what's all the music from? ... Mortimer? ... what? Did he change his name or some thing in the last week? .. A nickname? .. What do you mean he doesn't look like a Todd?.... Tell me about the brother hood break up. ... really? ...... no kidding? ..... Ok, Ah see ....... Peitro in Hawaii?!? .... Lance in the X MEN WITH FREDDY???!!!??? .... Wanda's with you to?... go to know she didn't whack out on me..... no no, the just didn't strike me as, well, the kind of kids who would get along there..... Great, turn down the music will ya?..... oh, and tell them that if they don't suht up when Ah get home Ah'll personally send them to hell... Got it?.... good.  
  
The waitress across the room looked at her, along with the dirty thinking passer by.  
  
John paused just long enough from filling his face up with food to say, "wow, some ones go their cycle back." Rogue flung a fork load of Jell- O at him. "Right, check please, very nice." The waitress ran up with the check, John paid with money he got form his pocket, rogue's -who smacked him when he tried to get it himself- pocket, and Remy's pocket, who just rolled over in his sleep.  
  
"wake him up and we're out of here Sheila. Yes I'll take another cup of coffee while I wait." He took the cup from the waitress. They started to talk, that was all well and good because it took nearly half an hour to get Remy up. On the way out they passes a homeless man who warned them that the coming of the Apocalypse was near.  
  
"bit behind the times ain't he?" asked John.  
  
Rogue laughed, "but you can't expect humans to know anything about stuff that us mutants take care of anyway."  
  
Jeffery Gregson AKA the passer by with dirty thoughts about our three mutant's head jerked up at this last statement.  
  
And Panther Nesmith , I don't think I made this clear, I tend to leave stuff out when I type chapters up in 15 min and never look back, but the two of them were slightly drunk, you can decide if there were other spiked foods or if they just wanted to make the night a little easier. Plus I envisioned the game with Kim in her Cradle thing. I really ought to explain stuff more. Dammit.  
  
Will Jeffery come up again, will the brunch be torture, and will they all figure out Toad is supposed to be British!!!  
  
Review ppl. 


	13. i dont know, this is just here, with cof...

Dang, it takes me so long to get chapters out now in days. Perhaps if I had more ::cough:: reviews ::cough:: I could strangle myself into typing them out more often...  
  
Todd Tolansky shifted in his seat. Jamie had made him take about 3 showers. Then he had to change his clothes. So the current ones could be washed another 3 times. Jamie had pulled some clothes out of a box simply marked "?!?." Wanda, his dear beloved, was asleep in one of the bunks. They were trying to get to, anywhere.  
  
Todd would follow Wanda wherever she went, if he had to he would even put up with the munchkin's nicknames.  
  
It was 3 in the morning. Even Jamie (the hyper active little blighter, blighter? Where did that come from?) Was asleep. Todd was up watching the horror movies someone had stashed behind the mini refrigerator.  
  
Carrie had always been his all time favorite. Under dog comes back and kills people, plus he did so love the locker scene. Even if this edition was edited. Drool.  
  
Even if she was some kind of mix of himself (little bullied kid) Kurt (ubber religious) and jean (come on people!). scary thought.  
  
Very Scary thought. Damn. That was a REALLY scary thought.  
  
Bang!  
  
Todd nearly Jumped out of his skin. The door tangled open and two boys, and two girls (one of which in a baby bassinet) banged into the bus.  
  
Rogue put the baby down and passed out in her bed without even taking off her shoes.  
  
Remy didn't fair so well. He did acknowledge Todd was there in the room with a little nod of the head but then he collapsed on one of the benches/couches that ran along both walls of this section of the bus.  
John put down the bag and spoke to Todd.  
  
"Wacha watchin' mate?" Todd was still a little stunned that the other two hadn't atleast-followed protocol and had the customary stare down with the new comers, fresh from the other side. In truth he had been dreading the big dramatic scene like the one he had witnessed when Lance and Fred were forced to join the X Men at their little camp the day before. Lance dreaded it to because he really didn't want anyone to think he still liked kitty. Therefore Todd had talked him into bringing Janet with them, she could turn stucco into stone, but that really was it. But Lance had liked her so much..  
  
Anyway, these guys were supposed to fluff themselves up so they looked and sounded tougher and stronger or smarter or faster or whatever-er then they were.  
  
"Todd snapped out of it just in time to say, "Just Carrie." John flomped down next to Todd and put his feet up on the bouch / chench opposite him and right next to Remy's head.  
  
"Cool, oh, that brat, LOOK AT HER!"  
  
"Bloody hell! I thought this was the edited version," said Todd as he cowered in against some pillows and covered his eyes. Wait, bloody? Where did that come from?  
  
A muffled protest came from the living lump on the opposite bench. "Nrahherf!"  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed, it is late," said Todd helpfully.  
  
"Naw, let them sleep, I currently have more coffee then blood running through my veins!" John jumped behind the wheel and slamed on the gas.  
  
20 Minuets later.  
  
"Caffeine is HAVEN BA-BY!!" He shouted as he flew through the air at 75 miles per hour behind the bus that had contently dropped off all its sleeping inhabitants in a motel. Todd's tong was wrapped around a little part of the bus and he swung around after it.  
  
A few seconds latter the bus slowly came to a halt and pulled over to the shoulder. After reliving how physics worked (ouchie for Todd) Todd climbed in the buss and found that John was crashing on one of the bounces. Todd looked at him snoring and lit a match. With each of John's breaths it turned into a snap shot of the dream he must have been having.  
  
Todd shrugged and turned his movie back on.  
  
Kimane clapped and giggle on her mom's lap. Her mom smiled down on her. She sang Kim's favorite lullaby, ".oh tra-la-la lally/ down here in the valley!." Kimane cooed some more.  
  
The man with the long tong smiled at her. Her dad picked her up off her mom's lap but her mom kept on singing anyway, ".the bannocks need baking/ O! Tril-lil-lil-lolly/ the valley is Jolly/ haha!.."  
  
Kimane cooed a bit more for good measure before grabbing her dad's hand and starting to teeth.  
  
Wanda Laughed. "Doesn't that hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Hell yeah, t'ink of sharp little needles chewing on you," he looked around," can we get her a toy, or a carrot, or -OW a titanium plated steel block? Look for gods sake she drew blood! I know for a fact that baby's don't have teeth yet!"  
  
"Really?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Yeah, I looked it up, deir not supposed ta get teeth till deir 6 months old, I t'ink," he said nursing his hand.  
  
"Well, she *is* a mutant, maybe that has something to do with it," said Wanda.  
  
Kimane looked surprised when she tasted the sticky liquid. It was thicker then the white stuff she ate, and yuckyer. She didn't like it very much. She spit it out and attacked the bottom of his shirt.  
  
"Could I get a band aid please?" he looked down on his daughter chewing on his shirt, trying to make her mouth feel better. "and a rag if ya don't mind." "C'mere Kim," Rogue Picked her daughter and walked over to 'Kim's Play Pen'. In truth it was just one of the beds with a big mesh screen put over it so Kim wouldn't fall out, it also had pillows and stuffed animals on the had surfaces so she wouldn't hit her head.  
  
There was also a 18in TV in there so she could watch Mr. Rodgers [AN: don't even pretend you didn't adore him when you were a kiddy, god rest his soul] or Disney movies like bambie. That was currently off but there was a little tape player that was playing Harry Potter while strapped to the roof of the bunk. No one really thought she could understand but they all agreed that hearing them was good for developing minds when they couldn't read to her themselves.  
  
Kimane played with her stuffed tiger that the smallest of the big people had given her. Some called hir Brian, others called her Sarah. Kim didn't care much, the tiger was soft and didn't mind being chewed on a little. Her mom lay on the bed across from her. Kimane looked through the mesh with her big baby brown eyes. Her mom was reading a book and humming something, every now and then she wrote something down. Kimane watched as her dad came down and laid down beside her. He pushed the book out of her hand and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back but grabbed her book back from him and continued to read.  
  
"Ouch, dat wasn't nice," Remy laughed and rubbed his arm. He looked at his daughter watching them and smirked. She went back to her stuffed tiger.  
  
He raped his arm around Rogue's waist and listened to Kim's tape rattle on.  
What do you think? I do have a nice little goth girl bonding planed... And I mean it that I need more reviews to give ya'll what ya want with this story. 


	14. female bonding, record deals, and a heck...

Wanda was in charge of driving tonight. John was coming off a massive (even for him) caffeine high. Todd had danced so long and hard he couldn't move, and Remy was fast asleep after their little show. And no way in hell would Wanda ever, EVER under any circumstance short of the end of the world; no [NEVER] way would she ever let Rogue drive.  
  
"Hey, would ya turn up the radio a bit? Ah'm bored." Rogue was sprawled on one of the bounches, as seemed to be the custom with these kids. Good posture was a sin.  
  
Wanda adjusted the mirror like some kind of professional buss driver so she could look back at Rogue with out moving from the seat or turning around, "do it yourself."  
  
"Oh but Ah don't wanna!" she whined from the bounch, she stretched out a little more.  
  
"God, for a mother you can be such a baby."  
  
"Well your not very nice either, but Ah cant help it, Ah'm tired, really babies are exhausting. 'Specially when their teathin'. Thought you'd a known that by now, how long have you been here again?"  
  
"Weeeeell, that Peter guys up and about so a month or so" she paused and looked around, "I think."  
  
"Kinda depressing he went over to the side of good," said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah he's to cool to be and X geek, sorry. But I've been wondering why did you of all people join the prep squad?" Asked Wanda.  
  
"Well, Ah know Ah came up with some shit about "mother dearest" being all kinds of a bitch, but she's cool and it had more to do with the boys," she played with the whole in her KISS tee shirt nervously.  
  
"Did they kick you out so the could persevere their name?" asked Wanda?  
  
"Naw, like Ah said their kinda cool, 'Reeny went off about some blonde Bimbo Bitch who was gunna raise all kids of hell if Ah stayed."  
  
"And you didn't put up a fight?"  
  
"Ah don't know if ya know this but your brother is one of the most perverted people on the face of this earth. Ah wont get into it cuz he's you brother and all and Ah know Ah wouldn't want to hear it, but Ah was happy enough to get out of range."  
  
"Eww, so THAT was what's in that drawer," Wanda shivered, "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Pull over already, your half asleep yourself. And turn on the radio."  
  
Wanda pulled over, she was a little sleep but Rogue could still reach the radio, if she wanted to. But apparently she didn't want it that much.  
  
"Thas better, Ah've been in one near fatal accident already, Ah don't need another on."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Wanna soda?" asked Rogue ignoring Wanda's command. She lifted herself almost to a sitting position to grab a carbonated beverage and hand it to Wanda.  
  
"Alright," Wanda popped open the drink and opened it. Wanda grabbed the little opener tab and moved it back and forth muttering to herself. Then the tab broke off.  
  
"M! All right! I'm safe from Todd!" she shouted throwing her hands up. She then composed her self and made a mental note that coffee and soda may look like friends, but they should never be mixed.  
  
"You seriously can't believe that stupid thing can you?" asked Rogue quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"No, but with Todd you take what you can get," she said.  
  
"Ah see," said Rogue, she looked down at her soda and blushed a little.  
  
"I saw that! Now pardon me, but I need to steep out of character and go pre teen prep on you, but truth or dare?"  
  
"Would a dare have me get up?"  
  
"Yeah," Wanda smirked.  
  
"Damn, then truth." Said Rogue.  
  
"Why the hell did you get pregnant?!?"  
  
"It wasn't like it was intentional." Rogue blushed a bit more.  
  
"But then, did you forget to do something???"  
  
"This is absolutely none of your business, but the mutant life span is like what? 25 years? At least she'll be a kid with some memories then a baby in a foster home," Rogue sunk further into the padding on the bounch. (I need to get a patent on that word)  
  
"My cheery ain't ya."  
  
"Like you are."  
  
"I am simply what an optimist would call a realist." Said Wanda.  
  
"Or what the dictionary calls an out and out pessimist."  
  
Wanda held up her soda, "here's to the negative people who live life in the real wold!"  
  
"Sing it, truth or dare?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Truth, now I'm tired to," answered Wanda.  
  
"Damnit, any way.. Um.. Do ya ever watch any cartoons?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You added an exclamation point," stated Rogue simply.  
  
"Ok, ok, you got me, clone high, Daria, and a few others, some times.."  
  
"Do ya think Joan and Abe should hook up?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Naw, Joan should drop him like a bad habit and go for Vango."  
  
"That's not how you spell his name but ok, Ah know what ya mean, the ONLY Goth on the show should not be forced into a love triangle with a loser who has a crush on the very most bratty child on the set." [hint hint and a mint to WB]  
  
"Yeah, she's way to cool for Abe."  
  
"Ah hear ya, and what other cartoons exactly?" asked Rogue smirking.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Ya gotta sa-ay!" said Rogue in her very most evil sing-song, lets-all-get- in-a-circle-and-sing-nursery-rhymes-voice.  
  
Wanda broke, how could she not under such an evilly sweet voice, "ok, I went on a huge pokemon binge. I even went so far as to call Wolverine Picachu once." She shuddered slightly at the memory.  
  
"So *that's* why he changed his outfit to black.." Rogue looked off muttering to herself about the affects of the incident in question.  
  
"So what's this I heard about a TV show?" asked Wanda, their little game lay in an invisible lump, forgotten on the floor.  
  
"Oh, a li'l while ago we were all in a hospital and the boys did a show with their little friend and made a show much like Jackass where they ran around and made fun of people and themselves and made the sick injured and me laugh," said Rogue, she smiled at the memory.  
  
"No, I mean some guy came up to you. what was that about?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Oh, that had nuthin' to do with a TV show, after the little "performance" some guy asked where he could buy our CD."  
  
"So what did you say?"  
  
"Well Ah know John said 'we don't have now gimmi my bloody pizza!' it was soooo funny, Ah wish ya coulda seen it."  
  
They both started laughing at the seen.  
  
[Flash back type thing, though badly done and blotchy, like the rememberer wasn't paying attention or the author didn't have a clue what to do.]  
  
The bus rolled up to a big auditorium so Remy could take his turn to drive. A short man with a toupee ran at them waving his arms.  
  
"You must be the band!" he said, "why were you so late? The crowds been here for 2 hours!"  
  
"um, we're not a band," ventured john. But it didn't matter, the short little man didn't seem to care, and he looked so pathetic with the way he twisted his baseball cap and sweated they couldn't help but pity him.  
  
Within 20 min (or seconds) one of Jamie's clones was left with Kim and Wanda and Todd sat in the audience. After a few songs, the crowd had completely forgotten about what band was supposed to be there and even what the meeting was supposed to be there afterward. All they cared about were 'Um.Can We Think Of A Name Latter?' They had gone out to pizza afterward but Wanda had gone back to the bus to write Pietro.  
  
Just as they came out of the flashback Wanda asked a question, "how close to California are we?"  
  
"Ah don't know, we're coming up close to Nevada, and don't look at me, we are NOT stopping in Vegas, we'll never leave," Wanda humfed, "but Ah think its only a few more days. We found this really cool house that's half built, apparently some star went bankrupt before he or she could finish it. So 'Reeny bought it for us."  
  
"She did what!! That's one hell of a birth day present!"  
  
"I made her feel guilty about the whole thing where she lied and freaked me out way back when, when Ah didn't really know what a mutant was."  
  
"How could she afford to do that?"  
  
"Erg, do Ah have to explain this to everyone?!? She can predict the future, with me so far? Good. Thus, she uses it to buy the right stocks in the stock market and always wins. It really rules sometimes."  
  
Wanda looked slightly stunned. But then she asked, "why are we even continuing this conversation?  
  
"Character development Ah guess. Plus the author is completely out of ideas."  
  
"Oh really, I thought she was sitting bored in study hall with a sugar high."  
  
"Well that, but Ah think she has to establish that we, though we may have issues, are *not * just the angst ridden Satan worshiping whores that people seem to love to write us as."  
  
"But didn't she once do that to?" asked Wanda, she was slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, but sugar rots the brain, and god knows, she is really out of ideas.  
  
At that exact moment the phone rang. Rogue, whom appeared to have healed miraculously from her sudden fit of exhaustion got it. She still didn't get up all the way.  
  
"Hello?" answered Rogue, wait, she asked. Whoa, I confused myself.  
  
"Yes, this is V.C.P. Device, and I have a proportion for you," said V.C.P. Device.  
  
"What is it? And who are you?"  
  
"My boss, the very creepy guy you might have noticed driving after you for the last month~"  
  
"Didn't Ah get rid of you when Ah called the cops? Do Ah need a lawyer to get rid of ya?"  
  
"No, he's a big time record producer and he wants to have you release a CD."  
  
Silence, then "what? Into the wild or something?"  
  
"No, we think you would be a great band to have at our label."  
  
"Wow, you really are a Very Convenient Plot Device."  
  
"I know."  
  
At that exact moment kit Kat bars rained from the sky and crushed the really annoying boy whose sitting next to me and reading over my shoulder. Yes I mean you stupid head. Ok, now I only have a second till the teacher comes. And you have bad breath to! A storm of mints came down and rained on him. And then my homework did itself. And I suddenly became fluent in Japanese. And I learned to spell. And my net access speeded up. And I now need to end this chapter before I get detention.  
  
I also need to end this story to. The next one should have a little summary of whatever it is I wrote before this one that needs to be said. It should be something like, Stars Are Really All Hot Gas. Maybe.  
  
I have discovered the way to write a fic no one will openly hate- make it funny, don't over load on angst, nothing serious, but make it slightly believable. And to under do, rather then over do, but still do accents.  
  
Why am I still going????  
  
Remember, I am just a smart Aleck, and slightly cynical 14 year old who cant spell. YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
I counted, that 1,978 !'s. I need a new hobby. And some reviews. 


End file.
